Destinados
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Que tan cierto es que estabas destinado para mi, sabiendo que tu y yo somos tan diferentes, por que cuando el destino te alcanze sabras que somos el uno para el otro...NaruSasu/Au Lo se pesimo Summary...pero Lean plis :D
1. Salvando a mi Alma Gemela

**Declaimer; **Esta historia estaba pensada para ser un...como decirlo SasuNaru...por cuestiones de actitud y mi mente arremolinada eh tenido que cambiar un poco, solo un poco la trama pero no teman no convertire a Sasuke en un nenaza "uke" sera un Uke con apariencia seme si es q me comprenden

**Anuncios; **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Kishimoto-sama,** asi que ve y matalo sasuke por q no es tuyo xD

**Genero; **AU, Romantico, Drama, Algo de Comedia si es q se me ocurre... Yaoi

**Parejas; **NaruSasu, ItaDei, SaiGaa [Y otras mas]

_Estan advertidos esta historia es YAOI! chico/chico asi que si les disguta en este momento cierren la pagina por q no pretendo leer insultos por q ustedes no les gusta el yaoi ¬¬_

_A leer!_

Esa oscura noche había preferido no tener que salir a cazar…pero la sed era insaciable ya había probado el mandar a alguno de sus subordinados a que le trajeran algún delicioso manjar que le quitara esa insaciable sed… pero todo había terminado en fracaso y había tenido que salir por su cuenta

–Malditos incompetentes- vociferaba para sí mismo, no habían podido cazar nada durante horas

-¡Maldita sea!- se decía una y otra vez mientras transitaba a toda velocidad por las calles de esa minúscula villa que se había creado con los únicos fines de cumplir los caprichos de hambre de seres como él, todo estaba completamente vacío nadie transitaba por ahí, decidió regresar era inútil, tomo el camino que creyó mas corto y conveniente para llegar al castillo donde residía…el bosque, era verdad que ninguno de los de su especie se dignaba a transitar por ahí pero no soportaba la idea de seguir en ese lugar con el hambre que tenia, lo único que sugería su mente era entrar en una de las casas y matar a los habitantes pero eso era demasiado arriesgado así que decidió regresar rápido antes que esa idea se adueñara tanto de su mente que no habría vuelta atrás, corría rápido, de su mente no se apartaba la idea de hambre, hasta que un sonido lo hizo detenerse en seco

-Quien anda ahí identifícate- miro entre los frondosos árboles del ese espeso bosque divisando 4 creaturas, su apariencia era humana eran un poco más grandes que el joven por mucho un metro más grandes, sus rasgos eran gatunos, se movían de manera grácil hasta él como si quisieran seducir con sus movimientos al joven y hacerlo venir hasta ellas

-Que hace un manjar tan joven y delicioso surcando estos bosques- dijo una de ellas parecía ser la cabeza del equipo sus cabellos eran color plata, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso y miraban al joven como si representara un manjar para ella

-Sabes que es peligroso para tu especie estar aquí, porque cometiste tal error- decía otra joven creatura un poco más baja que la anterior, sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos eran de un amarillo intenso

-Lastima ricura…morirás aquí- decía una tercera joven que se lanzo en contra del el sin consideración, con agilidad y rapidez se aparto el joven de la creatura que ahora lo atacaba echando a correr de nuevo en dirección hacia el castillo si tenía suerte llegaría justo a tiempo para cruzar ese inmenso bosque, y evitar la muerte, no era cobarde pero todos en ese mundo sabía que si era peligroso meterse con una salariel, cuatro significaban la muerte

-Vamos por qué huyes, no me gusta que mi aperitivo cor…-un estruendoso ruido se escucho por el inmenso bosque, el joven quería detenerse a mirar que era lo que había hecho ese ruido tan espantoso, el olor a sangre se comenzó a sentir por todo el bosque, tan rápido como llegaron las salariel desaparecieron una a una fueron cayendo el joven se detuvo volteo a ver con sigilo hacia donde antes se habían encontrado sus atacantes y ahí a aproximadamente unos diez metros de distancia lo observaban unos ojos azules, penetrantes, aunque al mirarlo se quedo helado, después aquella mirada se le hizo encantadora y hechizante, no transmitía furia ni rabia no era la mirada de un animal, no se lo pudo explicar pero esa mirada lo había cautivado, mientras aquella creatura lo veía atentamente, su mente reacciono a escasos segundos y comenzó a correr de nuevo saliendo por fin del oscuro bosque y de la vista de aquella creatura que de cierta manera lo había salvado…

_*-Naruto-*_

En un castillo no muy lejos del bosque, un joven rubio se divisaba desde la entrada del majestuoso castillo asomando la cabeza por la enorme puerta sersiorandose que nadie estuviera ahí para poder escabullirse, entro lentamente evitando hacer ruidos inoportunos hasta que…

-¡Naruto!- se escucho una voz en una de las habitaciones que estaba a punto de pasar, el joven rubio se sobresalto crispándose por completo

-¿S…si padre?- dijo el rubio aun asustado por el tono de voz que habían usado para llamarlo

-¡Entra en este mismo instante joven!-la voz sonaba demasiado molesta y no pensaba hacerlo enfadar mas fue así que se dirijo al pestillo de la puerta girándolo y abriendo la misma con suma lentitud asomando su cabeza lentamente

-s…si- estaba con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la habitación mientras evitaba la mirada molesta de su padre

-Entra de una vez- el joven hizo caso a la orden de su progenitor, entro enseguida ahí estaba parado un joven rubio con sus cabellos desarreglados de unos 22 años sus facciones eran finas y varoniles sus ojos azules como el cielo relucían ante las velas, media 1.85 pero aun así era más bajo que su padre, mantenía una buena condición se vislumbraba en los fuertes brazos, en ese pecho bien definido, vestía unos pantalones negros ligeramente flojos, una blusa holgada con las mangas hasta los codos y en su rostro lo mas característico era 3 marcas en cada una de las mejillas que le hacían ver seductor y misterioso

-¿Se podría saber dónde te encontrabas? – su padre era idéntico ah él unos centímetros más grande, sus facciones eran aun más finas, mas adultas, vestía un traje negro con una capa roja con vivos blancos eran el escudo familiar, miraba a su hijo con un temple serio mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa

-Padre yo…solo fui a dar un paseo al bosque- era cierto el joven había estado aburrido todo el día así que ideo la manera de liberarse de sus torpes guardias y salió a dar un pequeño paseo por los bosques, su padre lo veía con una expresión desaprobatoria, sabía que no debía ir solo

-¡Naruto! No debiste ir solo, para ti es aun peligroso recorreré esos bosques- decía su joven padre mientras lo miraba seriamente

-Pero padre ya eh podido transformarme- su padre se quedo boquiabierto

-¿Cómo has dicho?- eran las únicas palabras que podía articular en ese momento, nada más salió de su boca

-Si padre me eh podido transformar fue formidable, debió estar ahí fue completamente genial- su padre lo miraba sorprendido el joven de escasos 22 años ya se había podido transformar a él le había costado hasta los 25 años tener una transformación sin motivaciones aparentes

-Pero como es que lo has logrado- decía el pobre minato mientras meditaba en su mente todas las veces que había tenido que recurrir a la ira para lograr tal cometido el de transformarse

-Fue en verdad fácil padre, tan solo me concentre y listo- el joven tenía una amplia sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mientras miraba a su padre que hasta ese momento no se podía creer lo que su hijo le estaba contando

-necesito que me muestres, naruto- la única que idea que cruzo por su mente fue esa tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos…tenía que ver como su hijo se transformara de otra manera no le creería

_*-Sasuke-*_

Un joven entraba a toda velocidad por las puertas de ese inmenso palacio, respiraba agitado estaba completamente cansado por la carrera que tuvo que hacer, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta tratando de analizar todo lo que le había sucedido mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento no dejaba de pensar en aquellos intensos ojos azules que lo habían salvado no había podido ver de qué bestia se trataba pero esos ojos no podían pertenecer a alguna fiera peligrosa, no debió ser algo mas, pensaba, hasta que un guardia lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Joven Sasuke se encuentra bien?- el guardia veía un poco preocupado al joven azabache que aun se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Claro me encuentro bien- decía el joven que miraba con superioridad al guardia, como se atrevía a molestarlo, ya había recuperado un poco el aliento, el joven Sasuke tenía unos 21 años aparentes, ya que los siglos ya no se contaban para él, su tez era nacarada su cabello era de un negro azulado y sus ojos tan negros y profundos como la noche

-Sus hermanos han estado preguntando por usted joven Uchiha- hablaba de nuevo el guardia, lo esperan en salón

-Claro- el joven se encamino mientras arreglaba un poco sus ropas, el no tenia padres lo único que le quedaba eran sus torpes hermanos que lo molestaban a sol y sombra, entro con sigilo en el salón observando cómo sus hermanos se encontraban conversando, sin intenciones de molestarlos siguió caminando hasta que la voz de uno de ellos lo detuvo

-¿Sasu-chan te ves demacrado no has podido comer hoy?- decía su hermano menor, Sai era unos centímetros más bajo que Sasuke su cabello era más corto y sus ojos eran igual negros como los de su hermano aunque su piel era de un pálido mayor , lo observaba con su expresión normal de burla

-Que no me ves, esos malditos incompetentes no pudieron hacer nada, tuve que salir a cazar y ya era demasiado tarde no había rastro de un alma en esa estúpida aldea-el azabache exploto por completo todo el temple que había mantenido se había esfumado su cuerpo se tenso y cerro los puños con fuerza y rechino los dientes

-Calma Sasu-chan no ves que te arrugaras- decía su hermano mayor, Itachi era por una cabeza más grande que Sasuke, su cabello era largo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta sus ojos eran negros y a comparación de sus hermanos lucia una tez mas colorida

-¡Cállense!-bufo Sasuke con esa expresión de orgullo y superioridad que nada ni nadie le podía quitar estaba completa y absolutamente molesto el hambre era lo mínimo que le preocupaba podía entretenerse castigando a la sarta de incompetentes pero lidiar con la adorable pareja que representaban ser sus odiosos hermanos eso si era una tarea ardua.

-Uff cuando Sasuke se altera…nadie lo molesta- dijo Sai mientras se retiraba de nuevo a su lugar, mientras Sasuke se dirigía a su habitación con andar pesado mientras sus hermanos lo veían alejarse, tenía un semblante molesto subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación entro y azoto la puerta recostándose sobre la cama, bufo molesto una vez más cerrando los ojos mientras meditaba todo el asunto (n/a: si en mi historia los vampiros duermen xD) se fue calmando y con eso termino dormido

_*-Naruto-*_

Lo observaba maravillado, mientras la luz de esa clara y radiante luna golpeaba su rostro estaba anonadado, la boca ligeramente abierta y su ojos abiertos en sobremanera , Y ah frente a el un animal, era relativamente grande su pelaje era un naranjo intenso con algunos mechones de un rubio tan radiante como el sol por mucho era del tamaño de un san Bernardo tal vez un tanto mayor aquel conjunto de tonalidades hacia ver atrayentes su aspecto iba del lobuno al zorruno casi imperceptiblemente, sus ojos eran lo más peculiar que esa creatura podía tener eran de un azul semejante al de el cielo y con un brillo especial no eran los ojos de un animal salvaje, encerraban algo más profundo

-¡Dios Naruto!-decía mirando acercándose al inmenso animal que tan solo figuraba una especie de sonrisa, enseñando todos sus temibles diente

-¡Como es que has logrado hacerlo! –gritaba entusiasmado el hombre mientras el gran animal lo miraba con orgullo, lentamente el aspecto de dicho lobo comenzó a cambiar transformándose en el joven rubio.

-Te lo dije padre, aun no se qué ah sucedido…simplemente, lo logre y ya- esa era una estúpida respuesta pero era la verdad simplemente había actuado por instinto Minato lo miraba con un deje de celos bien disimulados y también algo de envidia pero estaba orgulloso de lo que su hijo había podido lograr esa noche

-Me retiro a descansar no es nada sencillos este tipo de transformaciones- decía el joven rubio encaminándose a la entrada del palacio su padre había tan solo asentido ante tal petición subió hasta su habitación tirándose a la cama completamente exhausto, mirando el techo de esa inmensa habitación pensando en el joven que había salvado minutos antes aquel joven y un segundo antes de quedarse completamente dormido susurro suavemente…-Sasuke-

¡Continuara!

* * *

Es todo por el momento, disculpen a todos aquellos que les desagrade que cambie...la pareja princpial asi tan derrepente pero mi corazon me dictaba que naruto deberia ser el fuerte de la relacion...

Y todos aquellos que la leen por vez primera...Espero les haya gustado...

Bye~


	2. Recordandote!

**Declaimer; **Como ya lo dije con anterioridad, esta historia esta sujeta a edicion...por algunas cuestiones que seria dificil revelar, espero les agrade los cambios realizados...y si no es asi les pido una disculpa pero fue mi desicion hacerlo con una pareja distinta...mas bn con cambio de roles hehe

**Anuncio; **Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo ocupo sus personajes para mis retorcidas historias [si y tmb pertenece al teme ¬¬]

**Genero; **AU, Romantico, Drama, Algo de Comedia si es q se me ocurre...

**Parejas; **NaruSasu, ItaDei, SaiGaa [Y otras mas]

_Estan advertidos esta historia es YAOI! chico/chico asi que si les disguta en este momento cierren la pagina por q no pretendo leer insultos por q ustedes no les gusta el yaoi ¬¬_

_A leer!_

Mantenía fija la mirada en la luna que esa noche brillaba mágicamente, había dormido tan solo unas cuantas horas, dos para ser exactos, deseaba que amaneciera y ver ese cielo azul quería comparar aquel color con la tonalidad de los ojos de ese ser, quería recordar los ojos de esa bestia, pero no sabia por que deseaba tanto descubrir que había detrás de ese animal, Sabia que ese color lo había visto en alguien en una persona pero por más que intentara recordad, no lo lograba solo se conseguía un sentimiento de frustración mezclado con angustia y una ligera jaqueca.

-Quien eres…que ocultas- susurraba como hablándole a la luna, esperando que el viento se llevara esas palabras para devolverle una respuesta. Inclino mas su cabeza sobre el marco de la ventana quedando de nuevo dormido

_*-Sueño-*_

_Sollozaba en una esquina, mientras con sus manitas cubrían su rostro, donde estaba el chico que le acompañaba no lo sabía el tan solo al verse perdido había comenzado a llorar_

_-Do…donde estas…-Decía entre su llanto incesante su cuerpo temblaba levemente si no le encontraba llegaría la noche y estaría perdido y sin el _

_-Sasuke…que alivio…-dijo un chico el pequeño Sasuke levanto la mirada y ahí frente a el un par de ojos azules le miraban con ternura y de un salto se colgó al cuello de el mientras sollozaba mas_

_-Perdón por haberte soltado no era mi intención- el cabello rubio le picaba la nariz mientas seguía abrazándole con fuerza solo veía ese chillante color rubio y esos ojos azules como el cielo nada mas lo demás era una imagen borrosa_

_-No te volveré a soltar tranquilo- decía el rubio q tiernamente acariciaba la espalda del pequeño_

_*-Fin del sueño-*_

Se levanto estaba sudando frio, se había quedado dormido sobre el marco de la ventaba mientras secaba un poco el sudor de su frente decidió despojarse de su ropa y dormir un poco con suerte lo suficiente para mañana buscar algo que saciara su sed por un tiempo tiro la camisa a un lado quedando solo con los pantalones se tiro en la cama y volvió a la tarea de tratar de dormir mientras recordaba ese extraño sueño y al mismo tiempo notaba la semejanza entre esos ojos llenos de felicidad y aquellos que tan solo se habían quedado mirando…callo dormido una vez mas

_*-Sueño-*_

_-¡No pueden hacerme esto! –gritaba desesperado un joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años _

_-Pero joven Uchiha comprenda es necesario sus hermanos irán con usted- decía un anciano que trataba de escapar de la mirada colérica del más joven de los Uchiha_

_-No no no me rehusó a irme a que me oculten- Sasuke miraba con odio y recelo a aquel hombre llevaba aproximadamente unas 2 horas peleando, el consejo de la familia hacia decidió que al ser el menor de los hijos Uchiha debía ocultarse con sus hermanos tanto como Itachi como Sai se habían rehusado a seguir con la tradición de tomar posesión del mando del clan así que a Sasuke ahora le correspondía esa tarea, una guerra se acercaba y solo el clan sabia del nacimiento del pequeño azabache, después de la muerte de sus padres en manos de sus enemigos Sasuke había sido ocultado pero ahora era más precaria la situación estaban a punto de descubrir la verdad y eso no podía pasar debían ocultarlo en un castillo a las afueras del país de fuego._

_-¡Vamos hermano! No te pongas así es por tu bien- decía ahora el más grande de los Uchiha su temple serio dejaba en duda su personalidad, cuando se ponía con esa actitud hasta Sasuke dudaba que ese fuera su hermano_

_-¡No lo hare!- no quería aceptar, la razón…perdería esos hermosos ojos nunca los volvería a ver y eso le dolía le dolía demasiado pensar que se alejaría de el…después de una horrible discusión una tregua se acordó._

_Días después del altercado Sasuke sufrió un "accidente"__a petición de los ancianos del consejo Sasuke debía irse y pronto así fue como lo sacaron de ahí no sin antes aplicarle un fuerte embrujo que hizo que el joven perdiera todo recuerdo que no tuviera que ver con el clan que representaría así desaparecieron a Sasuke Uchiha… el príncipe del clan de los vampiros_

_*-Naruto-*_

La mañana era anunciada con los primeros destellos del astro rey, unos cuantos rayos entraban por la habitación de un joven que yacía envuelto en sabanas se giro un poco y unos cuantos rayos que lo golpearon en la cara lo hicieron despertar se sentó y se estiro un poco para quitarse el sueño de encima, había tenido una noche bastante tranquila

-Naruto-san levántese- un joven castaño con una coleto alta era unos años mayor al Uzumaki portaba un traje de escolta llevaba una cicatriz justo arriba de la nariz que cruzaba casi todo su rostro una sonrisa adornaba el mismo mientras miraba al joven que recién se despertaba

-Iruka-sensei- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del blondo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alistaba para salir ese día

– ¿A dónde iremos hoy?- preguntaba muy entusiasmado mientras miraba a su profesor con una luz en sus ojos

-Al bosque te parece bien?- el rubio sonrió con mas efusividad, iruka había sido su amigo eh instructor todo este tiempo y le quería mucho

-¿de verdad iremos al bosque?- esa pregunta estaba de mas ante la afirmación del castaño pero Naruto no cavia en su impresión debido a que siempre le había insistido a su joven instructor que lo llevara a ese lugar pero el siempre se negaba ante aquella petición, alegando que aun estaba joven pero al enterarse de la boca del padre de Naruto que su hijo por fina había despertado la curiosidad en el era el momento de ver qué aspecto tendría el joven

-Me enterado que por fin has podido transformarte así que el entrenamiento de este día será aun más duro, tendrás una lucha contra mi- sonreía una vez mas iruka, para Naruto no había nadie tan fuerte como su instructor a comparación claro de la pareja del mismo

-Kakashi ira con nosotros Iruka-sensei- Kakashi era la pareja inseparable de iruka, un joven de 21 años aparentes cabello plateado siempre llevaba una pañoleta que cubría casi toda su cara y un pequeño parche en su ojo izquierdo, era una persona bastante pervertida a los ojos de Naruto ya que cada que ponía le metía mano al pobre castaño

-si ira con nosotros quiere cerciorarse que no se te pase la mano- reía el castaño muy divertido mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él hace unos momentos

F.B

Pero Iruu- decía un peli plata con cascaditas en los ojos- que tal que te pasa algo y yo no estoy para protegerte- iruka lo miraba apacible con una pequeña vena creciendo en su sien

-Naruto no es violento y lo sabes además su padre me ah pedido que trabaje en la transformación de Naruto- su enfado iba creciendo mientras observaba a un chibi Kakashi correr a su alrededor desesperado

-Iruu-chan T-T- seguía llorando el peli plata, su koibito era lo más preciado que tenía desde el segundo que lo vio supo que había sido destinado para que fuera suyo y solo pensar que algo malo le podría pasar lo aterraba

-Está bien podrás acompañarnos, pero cuidado con hacer algo indebido-lo miraba serio aun sabía que su pareja no tenia pudor alguno y lo preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer frente al rubio príncipe

-¡Clarooo!- grito a todo pulmón kakashi mientras mostraba su ojito feliz y se lanzaba contra su koibito que lo recibió con una patada justo en el rostro (N/A: desde hace mucho quería hacer esto xD)

F.F.B

-Entonces alístate Naruto te espero en la puerta norte para que vayamos al bosque- decía el castaño con una sonrisa que adornaba todo el rostro, el rubio asintió efusivamente mientras terminaba de arreglarse, al terminar llego corriendo a la puerta que su instructor le había indicado ahí se encontraba kakashi e iruka el ultimo le dirigió una sonrisa y los tres se marcharon rumbo al bosque

_*-Sasuke-*_

Tomaba con desesperación de la copa, ya llevaba unas 5 y se sentía a morir, por fin había podido saciar la sed que desde anoche tenia, se había despertado demasiado temprano para lo que su horario estaba acostumbrado, después de haber soltado improperios a algunos de sus sirvientes y haber castigado a otros cuantos, los envió a conseguir algo de beber, habían llegado con lo suficiente para saciar la sed de él y guardar otro poco para futuras emergencias, más bien para si sucedía un ocasión parecida a la de ahora, ahora salía con su última copa agitando el liquido carmesí dentro de ella (N/A:lo se jaja en ese tiempo no era común beber sangre en un copa pero bueno digamos que Sasuke no recurre tanto a su estado animal por decirlo de alguna manera), camina por los pasillos desiertos de aquel enorme castillo pensando en los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior

-Quien eres…-Lanzo esas palabras al viento una vez más esperando una respuesta, hace casi más de 4 meses que había regresado a ese palacio había vivido recluido en un palacio a las afueras del país del fuego no comprendía el por qué pero ahí se encontraba un día sus hermanos llegaron para decirle que era hora de volver a "casa" y ahora estaba ahí, de nuevo en ese palacio pero todo se sentir completamente extraño al momento de volver…sentía que había perdido algo muy preciado para el sumido en esos pensamientos llego a las puertas del castillo que comunicaban con un hermoso jardín

-¡Joven Sasuke! –una joven rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el príncipe este tan solo inclino la cabeza como respuesta a su saludo

-Que es lo que hace aquí- otra joven de cabello largo y de un tono negro azulado lo miraba tímidamente-

-estoy en mi castillo, que acaso no puedo venir al jardín- le respondió de manera mordaz a la joven

-oh disculpe usted- la joven bajo la mirada apenada

-discúlpame tu a mi no debí responderte así es tan solo eh venido a dar un ligero paseo- Sasuke aunque tenía un genio muy difícil según sus hermanos era una buena "persona", ahora miraba con detenimiento ese hermoso jardín donde muchas veces había jugado con su madre y su hermano mayor miraba distraído a todos lados y de repente frente a sus ojos diviso el inmenso bosque y al otro extremo de este se encontraba un hermoso castillo no más grande que el pero de igual hermosura al observarlo un ligero vuelco se sintió en su corazón (n/a: imagínenselo así cada castillo está separado por el bosque cada uno al costado de el mismo bosque jeje n nUu)

-Disculpa Hinata- le hablaba a la joven sirvienta

-Dígame joven Sasuke- respondió la pelinegra- Sabes de casualidad a quien pertenece ese castillo – Señalo el castillo que se encontraba al otro lado del bosque

-Claro pertenece a la noble familia de los Namikaze- La pelinegra dijo el nombre con algo de odio, ya que esa familia era de la peor raza que pudiera existir para los de su "especie", Sasuke noto ese pequeño atisbo de odio de parte de la chica pero no le dio importancia alguna, se dirigió de nueva cuenta al interior del castillo, buscando a alguno de sus hermanos, después de recorrer casi todo el castillo se encontró con Itachi.

-¡Aniki!- grito un poco afónico no era para menos, con la correteada que había dado

-Sasuke? Dime qué quieres- miraba a su hermano extrañado

-Que sabes tú de la familia Namikaze- dijo rápido el azabache

-….-Itachi se quedo en blanco, su hermano no recordaba a la especie contra la que habían estado luchando desde eras atrás, pero recordó que por culpa de esos torpes ancianos del consejo más bien a petición de ellos la memoria del azabache menor había sido borrada

-¡Dime! Que sabes de ellos- decía Sasuke un poco irritado al no encontrar respuesta por parte de su hermano

-Son parte de la nobleza del país del fuego, al igual que nosotros, pero…a que viene tu pregunta hermano…-lo miraba curioso mientras el azabache se mostraba pensativo

-No por nada en especial, bueno hermano me estoy aburriendo aquí así que saldré un rato a caminar- Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió en dirección a la salida del castillo la que daba justo a ese bosque misterioso donde hace unas horas lo habían salvado, dejando a su hermano confundido

_*-Naruto-*_

Un enorme lobo con un pelaje de color naranja y unos cuantos mechones dorados parecía figurar una enorme sonrisa que dejaba lucir sus temibles dientes, el orgullo irradiaba en su mirada, esa mirada tan llena de felicidad, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul que hasta el cielo le envidiaba, se encontraba en un pequeño claro, y justo enfrente de el se encontraba otro lobo un poco más chico que el su pelaje era de un color café claro se le notaba realmente cansado.

-Esto todo por hoy…- dijo una voz cercana a ambos, el enorme lobo anaranjado soltó un aullido de suficiencia y felicidad había derrotado a su enemigo

-Vamos iruka esperaba algo mejor de tu parte- decía el peli plata mientras miraba al enorme lobo café tirado sobre el fresco pasto de ese claro mientras es susodicho lo miraba de reojo con un deje de odio, soltó un gruñido y lo ignoro

-No es para que te enfades, además, debes ser un buen perdedor- el enorme animal soltó otro gruñido haciendo que el joven peli plata se alejara un poco, ahora un joven rubio se acercaba feliz a donde se encontraban sus maestros

-que le sucede a iruka san- decía el blondo mirando a su mentor

- que acaso no piensa volver a la normalidad- dijo mirando como iruka aun seguía en su estado lobo completamente enfurruñado

-lo que pasa es que has herido un poco su orgullo Naruto- el animal soltó un bufido mientras Naruto solo sonreía apenado

-Iré a dar un paseo, espero regresar y que iruka-sensei se le haya quitado el enojo- sonrió de manera nerviosa una vez más, y se encamino hacia el bosque no sin antes escuchar "ten cuidado"

_*-NaruSasu-*_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, se hallaba sumido es sus pensamientos, algo había detrás de ese nombre pero no lo recordaba, era algo sumamente importante, Tenia poco de estar caminando y se sentía perdido, pero no le importo siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que lo vigilaban y rápidamente con la elegancia y porte que lo caracterizaban desenvaino su espada mientras un apenado joven rubio salía detrás de un árbol

-Oh l...lo lamento te eh asustado…-Rascaba su nuca mientras sonreía apenado, el joven azabache volvió a guardar su arma mientras lo miraba de reojo fue cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos que se quedo completamente pasmado, azules, esos ojos azules como el cielo, no aun más hermosos que el mismo firmamento lo miraban atento

-_Es Sasuke…es el_- Se decía Naruto, mientras daba su paseo se topo con el azabache que caminaba distraído y se dio a la tarea de descubrir si era el mismo chico que conoció tiempo atrás ahora estaba seguro era el, era SU Sasuke

-¿Dime tú quien eres?- Sasuke hablo un poco bajo pero audible para Naruto (n/a: ya sabes los dotes de un lobo xD)

-Ah…yo...soy Naruto, Naruto Namike Uzumaki- dijo un tanto sonrojado y triste –será que no me recuerda- pensó Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto el azabache preocupado, el ver a ese joven así le rompía el corazón no sabía ni porque de esa reacción

-N…no es nada- sonrió efusivamente de nuevo mientras lo miraba

_Yo sabré que te paso…hare que me recuerdes Sasuke…Mi Sasuke…-_se decía Naruto con la seguridad que era tan característica de el-

Continuara….

* * *

De este Cap. tan solo eh cambiado el recuerdo de la infancia de sasuke...espero les haya gustado...

Bye~


	3. Memorias

**Declaimer; **Como ya lo dije con anterioridad, esta historia esta sujeta a edicion...por algunas cuestiones que seria dificil revelar, espero les agrade los cambios realizados...y si no es asi les pido una disculpa pero fue mi desicion hacerlo con una pareja distinta...mas bn con cambio de roles hehe

**Anuncio; **Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo ocupo sus personajes para mis retorcidas historias [si y tmb pertenece al teme ¬¬]

**Genero; **AU, Romantico, Drama, Algo de Comedia si es q se me ocurre...

**Parejas; **NaruSasu, ItaDei, SaiGaa [Y otras mas]

_Estan advertidos esta historia es YAOI! chico/chico asi que si les disguta en este momento cierren la pagina por q no pretendo leer insultos por q ustedes no les gusta el yaoi ¬¬_

_A leer!_

Caminaban en dirección imprecisa para Sasuke, pero Naruto conocía perfectamente ese camino, no por nada ese bosque era parte del territorio de su familia, un silencio nada incomodo reinaba entre esos dos, Sasuke no sabía que decir no conocía para nada a aquel chico de rubios cabellos y azulinos ojos, mientras Naruto se quebraba la cabeza para entender el motivo por el cual SU Sasuke no lo recordaba, en poco tiempo habían llegado a una pequeña cascada que se alzaba majestuosa frente a ellos… ahora recordaba cómo había hecho para que el azabache le acompañara a ese lugar

N.F.B

Después de su aparatoso encuentro Sasuke, se había ganado en el suelo recargándose en el tronco de un árbol mientras Naruto con una radiante sonrisa lo observaba, a Sasuke no le parecía nada incomoda la presencia del rubio al contrario parecía absolutamente cómodo con su compañía

-¿¡Oe! Y tu…donde es que vives?- Preguntaba el azabache con los ojos cerrados y una clara postura de relajación mientras Naruto se situaba en la rama de un árbol observándolo a cada momento

-¿Ah? Yo…en el castillo Namikaze…al oeste…de este bosque- Decía el rubio, mientras el azabache impresionado volteaba a verle

-¿Tu…eres un Namikaze?- Decía impresionado el azabache

- Oe! Te lo dije cuando me presente, si serás Teme- decía entre molesto y divertido Naruto

-Oh pues…no me digas Teme! Dobe- y así comenzó una lucha de miradas que Naruto se dio a la tarea de terminar

-T...te gustaría conocer un lugar…muy hermoso que se encuentra en este bosque- decía un poco apenado el rubio mientras bajaba del árbol, el azabache se había puesto en pie y había asentido a la petición de Naruto, sin saber precisamente a donde se dirigía emprendió el camino a un lado de Naruto.

F.F.B

-¡Llegamos!-grito entusiasmado Naruto mientras Sasuke quedaba maravillado por la hermosura de aquel lugar, la cascada no tenía más que unos 10 metros de alto, había una pequeña fosa donde caía toda el agua, el lugar estaba completamente poblado de arboles y flores era como un pequeño paraíso

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto un aun impresionado Sasuke mientras maravillado observaba dicho lugar

-Esta cascada se ubica en medio del bosque es difícil de encontrar, pero ya que yo eh vivido tanto tiempo aquí se su ubicación exacta- decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa orgullosa

-¡Hmp!- solo atino a decir el azabache, pero muy dentro de su mente algo se había activado

_El un joven azabache de 17 años de edad se encontraba sentado sobre una roca mientras leía un libro estaba tan enfrascado en su lectura q no noto como el joven rubio todo mojado se aceraba a él y le tomaba de la cintura_

_-¡Oye! Haz mojado todo el…-no puedo terminar la frase porque esos finos labios fueron capturados por los canela del otro chico fundiéndose en un beso_

_-Lo siento…es q necesitaba besarte- sonrió el rubio al cortar el beso mientras corría hacia la fosa de esa cascada dejando aun azabache azorado y sonrojado con un libro entre sus piernas_

-Oe! Tu no me has dicho tu nombre- Sasuke salió de su trance para mirar al joven rubio, Naruto sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pero solo atino a preguntar debido a que se notaba que Sasuke no lo recordaba

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke – Hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de presentación mientras el rubio sonreía abiertamente "de que se ríe este dobe" decía mentalmente Sasuke mientras se veía atrapado en esa hermosa sonrisa.

_*-NaruSasu-*_

Había pasado tan solo una hora o tal vez mas pero el tiempo se le había ido en observar al inmaduro rubio chapotear en el agua del pequeña fosa que formaba esa cascada, varias veces le respondía las sonrisas que seductoramente el sexy rubio hacia, era extraño estaba tranquilo y tan cómodo que el tiempo parecía transcurrir tan despacio que lo gozaba, esa sensación tan extraña, creía haberla experimentado tiempo atrás pero, no sabía en donde

-¡Oye! Sasuke… ¿no te gustaría nadar?- Preguntaba el rubio que ahora nadaba de aquí para allá como si de un pez se tratase

-No estoy mejor aquí- decía el azabache que se situaba en una enorme roca observando cada movimiento que causaba cada vez más atención en el Uchiha

-Bueno, está bien- Un sonido, más bien un aullido resonó por todo el bosque en el momento que el rubio se volvió a sumergir en el agua era el aviso de Iruka que debía de volver ese sonido le helo la sangre a Sasuke y lo puso en una actitud defensiva que poco pudo disimular

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke?- Dijo Naruto al ver la pose tan rígida que ponía el Uchiha

-No nada- Recobro la compostura mientras se levantaba de la roca y miraba a Naruto

- Creo que es hora de irme- Dijo de manera autómata mientras miraba a Naruto

-Claro –dijo el rubio con un poco de tristeza mientras su fleco escondía su dulce mirada

-Nos veremos mañana aquí mismo si- las palabras salían de su boca como si poseyeran voluntad propia, al ver como entristecía tan solo salió esa sugerencia aunque el deseo de volver a verlo estaba ahí latente

-Claro, ¡aquí mismo!- gritaba entusiasmado Naruto mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba tendría la oportunidad de verlo una vez más después de tanto esperar

_*-NaruSasu-*_

Caminaba al punto de encuentro, mientas Iruka y Kakashi lo esperaban ahí, uno inconsciente y el otro bastante molesto, parecía ser que su sensei había metido la pata de nuevo , más bien había metido mano…Llego regalando una enorme sonrisa que para nada incomodo a ambos escoltas, ya que este rubio tenia la fama de repartir alegría a cualquier persona que la mereciera

Se encaminaron al castillo ya dentro de el cada uno tomo su camino Kakashi debía ir a entrenar a los nuevos escoltas, mientras que Iruka daría parte al padre de Naruto acerca del desempeño del mismo y viéndose solo, pues no le quedo más que pensar en un quehacer…subió a su habitación con la parsimonia que se había vuelto tal acción, entro cerrando la puerta tras él y se un un impulso salto a la cama, cerró los ojos y de la nada las imágenes de su niñez cobraron vida, haciéndole recordad aquel día, en que se encontró con Uchiha Sasuke…

F.B

_Caminaba feliz por la pequeña aldea, tomado de la mano de su sirviente para ese entonces ya era más que eso era como un hermano y cabe decir que también se había convertido en el que complacía todos sus caprichos, Deidara un joven rubio de ojos azules y cabello largo atado a una coleta y un fleco que cubría la mitad de su rostro , caminaba con un pequeñín de apenas 8 años, este sonreía feliz tras haber hecho un berrinche de aquellos convenció a su padre claro con ayuda de Deidara que salieran a dar un pequeño paseo a la aldea miraba todo con mucho interés pidiéndole a Deidara que le explicara cada cosa que él veía y si era comestible o se podía comprar igual quería adquirirlo, el joven lo veía enterneció esa actitud de parte del príncipe era por de mas adorable._

_-Dei-niichan mira cómprame esto- gritaba el pequeño rubio que se había detenido a ver unos peces dorados que nadaban en un pequeño contenedor, no se había ya detenido a ver los peces cuando vio un puesto donde vendían lo que parecía ser mascaras y emprendió la carrera para ese establecimiento ignorando los reclamos del pobre chico que parecía a ver corrido un maratón_

_-Dei-niichan que es esto-dijo mientras miraba una máscara de un zorro_

_-se ve como los dibujos que tiene papa en su estudio- la tomo para examinarla mejor_

_- es una máscara, si serás dobe- escucho decir tras suyo al voltear se encontró con un pequeño niño de aparentes 6 años _

_-¡No me digas Dobe, teme!- grito enfurruñado, había escuchado varias veces a dei-nii como nombraba así a uno que otro de sus amigos, pero cuando le explico que significaba infantilmente lo regaño._

_-Eres un dobe al no saber q es una máscara- dijo el pequeño azabache que estaba frente al y sostenía una máscara con un animal parecido a un gato, el pequeño rubio hizo un infantil puchero Deidara miraba todo divertido ver pelear a dos pequeños niños por la simple tontería de una máscara para él era enternecedor_

_-Que pasa Sasuke?- Esa voz hizo que Deidara saliera de sus pensamientos, un joven de aparentes 16 años se acerco al pequeño azabache_

_-Acaso estas molestando a este pequeño- dijo con una fingida voz de regaño a lo que el pequeño solo alzo los brazos y puso cara de fastidio_

_-Discúlpate con…- Le dio tiempo a que el pequeño respondiera pero fue Deidara quien lo hizo_

_- Naruto- dijo secamente eso hizo voltear a Itachi y mirar a aquel rubio con un fingido enfado_

_-Discúlpate con Naru-chan- dijo Itachi mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, al acompañante del pequeño, Sasuke solo volteo la cara fastidiado_

_- Por qué debo disculparme con el dobe- dijo enojado mientras Naruto ya había hecho otro puchero _

_-Qué tal si les invitamos algo de comer- se dirigió hacia Deidara mientras Naruto con una radiante sonrisa había asentido efusivamente lo que no le dio tiempo a Deidara de negar la invitación_

_*-NaruSasu-*_

_Sasuke, no debía ser tan mal chico, al contrario era muy entretenido, lo hacía tan fácil enojar, llevaban al cabo de una hora y media jugando a la vista de los dos jóvenes que estaban a cargo de su cuidado, Naruto se sentía tan cómodo con la presencia de Sasuke, que hacia juego tras juego aunque el pequeño ojos de ébano no parecía mostrar mucho interés eso si miraba a Naruto con mucho detenimiento, había sido tan intencional el encuentro en la tienda de mascaras que se sorprendía por haberse atrevido a hacerlo, tan solo lo había visto un par de veces viajando de puesto en puesto mirando todo con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad y alegría y se puso a seguirlo, llegando por fin a la tienda de mascaras y logrando accidentalmente lograr una pequeña platica, aunque fue mas una discusión._

_-Naru…es hora de irnos- se escucho la voz de Deidara, Naruto puso un infantil puchero, tomo a Sasuke de la mano cosa que impresiono al niño y lo arrastro hasta donde estaban ambos adultos-jóvenes_

_-Ita-chan puedo jugar mañana con Sasuke- dijo el rubito mientras el pequeño azabache miraba todo con confusión, porque ese dobe tenía que ser tan impulsivo_

_-Tú qué dices sasu- y con la facilidad con la que se dice un saludo, contesto con un entre cortado si por la pena que le daba el estar siendo agarrado por Naruto_

_-Entonces mañana aquí mismo está bien –sonrió Itachi para sus adentros tendría otra oportunidad para conversar con Deidara mientras, Sasuke también podría hacer un amigo que nada tuviera que ver con el castillo_

_-Adiós Dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras se marchaba tomado de la mano de su hermano _

_-Que no me digas Dobe!- grito el pequeñín mientras hacia otro encantador puchero_

_F.F.B_

Una inmensa sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios, tenia tanto tiempo sin escuchar que le dijera dobe…al principio ese ofensivo apodo se había convertido en el más tierno de los nombres aunque de una manera muy extraña, entre el dobe y el teme había demasiado cariño de por medio, y ahora extrañaba los momento que había pasado con Sasuke y todo aquel tiempo que se había preguntado a donde había ido y por qué lo había dejado solo

_*-Sasuke-*_

El Laberinto del jardín era considerado para Sasuke el lugar más seguro de todo el planeta, el motivo sus hermanos siempre se perdían cuando traban de buscarle para molestarlo ahora estaba sentado en una pequeña banca en el centro de dicho laberinto, pensando en lo que aquella tarde había sucedido

-Naruto…- volvió a repetir ese nombre e inmediatamente una figura un tanto borrosa apareció en su mente, otra vez esos recuerdos que le atormentaban, era su mayor deseo saber que era lo que representaba para el ese rubio, por que cuando lo vio salir de tras del árbol, su corazón latió con más fuerza si es que eso era posible, cerro sus ojos y imágenes de el cuándo niño aparecieron difusas en su mente, los volvió a abrir, sabía perfectamente que Naruto representaba algo importante para él pero debía descubrir que era y sabía perfectamente a quien debía recurrir

Se levanto de la banca y con paso rápido y decidido salió con facilidad del laberinto y se adentro al castillo

_-Deidara el me ayudara! _–Dijo el joven azabache mientras subía con prisa las escaleras y se encaminaba a lo que era la habitación de Itachi…

Continuara….

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...-


	4. ¿La Historia jamas contada?

**Declaimer; **Cap. final editado...espero les guste como se desarrollara de hoy en adelante...de una vez digo...sasuke no sera...un Uke sumiso y tierno todo lo contrario sasuke tiene orgullo y se lo hara saber siempre a naruto...xD

**Anuncio; **Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo ocupo sus personajes para mis retorcidas historias [si y tmb pertenece al teme ¬¬]

**Genero; **AU, Romantico, Drama, Algo de Comedia si es q se me ocurre...

**Parejas; **NaruSasu, ItaDei, SaiGaa [Y otras mas]

_Estan advertidos esta historia es YAOI! chico/chico asi que si les disguta en este momento cierren la pagina por q no pretendo leer insultos por q ustedes no les gusta el yaoi ¬¬_

_A leer!_

Corría a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el segundo piso, al subir ahí recorrió un enorme pasillo y se detuvo frente a la tercera puerta, se alineo un poco la ropa mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello dio tres toques a la puerta y recibió un "adelante" por parte de la persona que se encontraba dentro de la habitación

-Hola, Deidara- dijo mientras también le saludaba con un ademan, dentro de la habitación sentado en una pequeña mecedora estaba un joven de rubios cabellos largos, los tenia sostenidos con una coleta alta, mientras un travieso mechón cubría la mitad de su fino rostro, sus facciones eran hermosas, daba la apariencia de una chica, sus ojos azules un poco opacos pero igual llenos de luz y felicidad, se encontraba descansando plácidamente en la mecedora se tocaba su abultado vientre acariciándolo con una ternura y delicadeza con una ilusión que representaba estar en ese estado

-Hola Sasu-chan- Deidara era de las pocas personas que sasuke le permitía hablarle con tal cariño, el era para sasuke un verdadero hermano, alguien con el que podía conversar sin esperar sarcasmo a alguna burla de por medio, Deidara tenía 6 meses de embarazo se le notaba en el tierno bultito que se figuraba, aunque también estaba su delicado rostro y esa fragilidad que dicen se nota a la embarazada o en este caso embarazado

-Dei…yo sé que esto será extraño pero…-corto la frase mientas un leve sonrojo se acomodaba en sus mejillas y por la vergüenza no podía sostenerle la mirada,

-Que quieres saber, sasuke…-dijo mientras un asombro nacía en el interior de el, que sasuke llegara a preguntar o pedir un favor para nada era normal

-Tu…que sabes de Naruto Namikaze- Soltó pesadas las palabras como si no quisieran en algún momento salir, fue ahí cuando deidara abrió aun mas sus ojos de sorpresa, en su mente circulaba aquel recuerdo de cuando le borraron la memoria al azabache, y entonces sasuke al ver la expresión que ponía el blondo supo de momento que algo sabia y que no sería fácil que se lo dijera

-Q…que...s…sabes tu d…de el?- Dijo completamente nervioso era una novedad que ah estas alturas llegara a preguntar por él era como un balde de agua fría que aunque sabia que algún día llegaría no pensó que sería tan pronto

-Por favor deidara, se que tu sabes algo, necesito que me lo cuentes- dijo con voz y mirada suplicante su corazón le dolía ante la sensación de haber olvidado ese nombre y ese rostro y sabia que el único y capaz de contarle esa verdad era el

-Pero sasuke-dijo pero fue acallado por el moreno- Te lo suplico, se que conozco ese nombre, se que conozco ese rostro pero todo es tan nublado que no se qué hacer- lo miraba tan desesperado tan frágil tan, necesitado que se acomodo un poco mas y le sonrió como invitándolo a que él también se sentara cosa que hizo el azabache se sentó en el suelo frente a el cual niño chiquito que se acerca a que le cuenten una historia

-Esto, es difícil para mí, pero es necesario que lo sepas, está bien- Decía el rubio de ojos azulinos- Cuando tú eras pequeño conociste a naruto, yo…era quien le cuidaba, una tarde tu e itachi llegaron a nuestras vidas, después de ese día muy a menudo tu e itachi salían con nosotros, al principio, ustedes eran como hermanos

-Y que sucedió, por q es q no lo recuerdo, como es q siendo amigo de naruto te fuiste con nosotros deidara, no entiendo- Decía un azabache consternado

-Tranquilo, que ya llego a esa parte, Cuando eras pequeño itachi y yo nos conocimos, nos tratamos debido a que como ambos cuidábamos de ustedes, se nos hacia sencillo conversar mientras ustedes jugaban…y después de un par de meses de tratarnos pues…

F.B

-Nee sasuke- un pequeño blondo llegaba apresurado

-Por qué tanta prisa Dobe, que sucede- Decía mientras hacia una bien fingida cara de fastidio que provoco uno de esos pucheros que tanto le encantaban

-¿Qué es tener un novio?-Pregunto inocentemente el ojos de cielo, mientras sasuke le miraba intrigado, rasco un poco su mejilla y miro a naruto con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Por que preguntas eso?- Dijo secamente mientras el pequeñín sonreirá un poco- acabo de escuchar como ita-chan le dice a dei-niichan que sea su novio, vamos dime q es ser un novio-dijo inocentemente el pequeño rubio y entonces el moreno que sabía bien a qué se refería le salió un poco de nerviosismo

-Un…Un novio es una persona q es importante para ti y…y…que siempre cuidaras- le decía tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible al pequeño ojos de cielo

-Entonces seamos novios- le dijo el pequeño rubio mientras le tomaba de la mano, en ese momento sasuke se quedo en blanco, completamente shockeado no sabía si era por el toque del joven rubio o por el hecho de esa sencilla pero bastante directa declaración que el rubio hacia con total inocencia e ignorancia

F.F.B

U…ustedes…naruto…-vocifero sin comprender lo que su mente le había presentado en ese momento, tal fue su expresión que deidara comprendió q su mente cooperaba con las anécdotas contadas, lentamente se levanto de la silla y se acerco a sasuke arrodillándose y tomándolo del hombro para que reaccionara un poco

-¿Ya lo recuerdas?- atino a decir deidara y sasuke asintió levemente, temblaba un poco mientras su mirada parecía desorbitada y su mente vagaba en los miles de recuerdos que le traía ese joven rubio, por su mente pasaban, millones de lugares millones de momentos y prevalecía la duda del por qué había olvidado de tal manera a quien fue en un momento la persona más importante para el

-Por que Deidara…¿Por qué?- su voz se escuchaba casi como un susurro con aquella pizca de tristeza y nerviosismo, deidara sabia que ah sasuke se le había obligado a cumplir un deber propio de su linaje y de su clan, Sasuke nació en el completo anonimato bajo una sangrienta guerra que se había llevado a varios de los suyos, el nació y fue escondido bajo el manto protector de esa orgullosa familia, Los uchiha, Sus padres murieron y sus hermanos los habían dado por muertos para lo que los ancianos llamaban un bien mayor, sasuke desde pequeño fue escondido en lo recóndito de ese castillo, destinado a ser una sombra dentro del mismo, su misión ser un anónimo sucesor del clan, Al tratar su existencia como un secreto, aseguraban que el clan renacería tan limpio como jamás se había visto, el hecho era que, al no saber de sasuke, sus enemigos jamás sabrían ni podrían deshacerse de él

-Tu memoria fue borrada, por los sabios del clan, ya que tu existencia se puso en riesgo desde el momento que pusiste tus ojos en Naruto- Decía Deidara mientras remarcaba con odio cada palabra que hasta ese momento había causado tanto dolor, a Sasuke y a Naruto, aquel joven que supo toda la verdad de boca de sasuke, que le permitió ir y ser feliz a lado de itachi, había sido abandonado por un capricho de esos malditos ancianos

-Ellos…me utilizaron- dijo remarcando lo ultimo con rabia y odio

-Cuando tenias 7 años conociste a Naruto y a mí, un sirviente de la noble familia de los Namikaze- susurro Deidara ese nombre no podía ser nombrado por la sencilla razón que en esa casa significaba la muerte o algo peor

-Naruto, al igual que tu fue tratado como un secreto ante los ojos de los demás, nacido y criado para suceder a la familia sin que nadie fuera de esta lo supiera, aquel día de su encuentro había sido el primer día q le permitieron salir con cierta libertad, igual que a ti- sasuke escuchaba atento cada palabra que salía de los labios de deidara mientras su mente comenzaba a juntar los trozos de esos recuerdos que infamemente le habían sido arrebatados por el capricho de unas persona que eran simplemente ajenas a él y que lo veían como una herramienta para enaltecer su sucio orgullo

-Extrañamente, o no tanto tu y naruto congeniaron, y así fue día tras día, de salidas, encuentros y secretos que nosotros, itachi y yo protegíamos, después de unos años, 3 para ser exactos, notamos los sentimientos que ustedes se tenían, sabíamos la verdad, sabíamos que ustedes tenían el mismo infame destino, y aun así decidimos que los ayudaríamos pero, para nuestra mala suerte los ancianos se enteraron de lo que sucedía, pero eran tontos ya que jamás supusieron que aquel joven rubio era ni más ni menos uno de sus peores enemigos, ellos creyeron que era un simple campesino que lograría desenmascarar lo que tú eras y no se lo iban a permitir, no ahora que su venganza se podía completar- La mirada de sasuke se torno roja de ira al escuchar lo último que decía Deidara, esos malditos pagarían por haberle robado lo más preciado que tenía en la vida

-Sasuke, cuando tenias 17 años, y los ancianos lograron salirse con la suya, yo eh itachi decidimos irnos, ya que con consentimiento de naruto el y yo estábamos juntos, nos fuimos los cuatro y así vivimos si no mal recuerdas 4 años en las afueras del reino del fuego, aunque fue también por decisión de los ancianos pensamos q también sería bueno para ti

-Si lo recuerdo, siempre permanecía acompañado de dos chicos bastante extraños, y miraba con cierta nostalgia un pequeñísimo bosque que se encontraba a las cercanías del pequeño castillo y ahora se por q me causaba tanto dolor ver ese bosque- Dicho esto el joven azabache poso una mirada de nostalgia en su fino rostro una mirada de deidara conocía perfectamente pero no era tan vacía, ya que ahora la llenaban recuerdos que en ese momento eran manchones, eran imágenes difuminadas en su mente que jamás lograba aclarar

-Ahora sabes la verdad, sasuke, esta historia jamás debió haber sido contada, pero aquí la tienes y se que con esta información harás lo que mejor creas, yo confió en ti- le sonrió Deidara tiernamente mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie y le ayudaba a llegar a la cama y lo recostó ahí

-Gracias Dei, no sabes cómo es que me sirvió que me dijeras todo eso- su mente aunque igual un poco confundida visualizaba ya lo que tenía que hacer, se encamino a la entrada después de recibir un gracias por parte de deidara por haberlo llevado a recostar, giro el pomo de la puerta volteo un poco el rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera al rubio mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba torpemente por el pasillo encaminado a la suya, su cuerpo resentía tanta angustia y confusión, su mente se colapsaba y su cuerpo hacia lo mismo, ah trompicones llego abrió la puerta y sin hacer paradas se encamino hacia su cama tirándose en esta y relajando todos sus músculos, cerró los ojos claro sin ponerse a dormir

-La culpa…-Susurro ligeramente para sí, la culpa de haber dejado que le hicieran olvidar a lo mas preciado que tenia, era lo que ahora pesaba en su conciencia y hacia q su cuerpo se sintiera tan agotado y falto de fuerzas, la culpa por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para retener esos preciados recuerdos, la culpa de no poder enfrentar a cada uno de esos seres desalmados que jugaron con su destino como si el representara no más que una pieza en aquel juego.

Y ahora, como sería capaz de pedir perdón a naruto, el único ser que en algún momento de su corta vida le había dado los momentos más felices de la misma, sabía que naruto comprendería pero él no se comprendía a si mismo y azotaba su cabeza contra ese inmenso muro de rabia que ahora causaba todos sus males, no podía pedir perdón, siquiera pensar en eso debería, pero otra idea afloraba en su mente desde la pequeña parte optimista oculta en su ser.

-El amor…-Susurro por segunda vez de manera aun mas leve que la anterior palabra que había mencionado, ese amor que aunque los recuerdos, los momentos y las experiencias habían desaparecido ese amor en ningún momento se había ido, y seguía con el y ya le daba una razón a su existencia

-Naruto…-susurro ahora un poco mas fuerte con la seguridad y confianza que eran innatas en el, aquel rubio no lo había olvidado, lo vislumbró en esas sonrisas coquetas que le brindaba mientras jugaba risueño en el agua de esa fosa en la cascada y ahora el recordaba con tanta lucidez todo lo que en un momento pasado parecía borrosas lineras de imágenes que pensó jamás haber vivido

Lucharía por aquella libertad de amar que le fue robada, Lucharía por la única cosa que en su eternidad valía la pena, Lucharía por lo que en algún momento lo hizo feliz y sabia que ahora podía hacerlode nuevo, porque ahora el luchar se convertiría en su modo de vida, luchar era lo único que lo movería, y con esta idea cayo rendido ante el colapso de su mente y cuerpo librando una batalla en su interior una batalla entre su bien y su mal, una que le ayudaría a ser mas fuerte al siguiente día

_*-ItaDei-*_

Itachi entro algo agotado a la habitación después de una carrera maratónica, Sai había hecho de las suyas era así que había terminado cansado

-Hola amor- Le dijo al rubio que se encontraba recostado en la cama mientras se le acercaba y tiernamente le besaba su frente ocasionando que un leve sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas

-Hola Ita- Dijo Deidara que ya se le vislumbraba el cansancio, se levanto un poco para así dejar q Itachi se acurrucara en sus piernas como si fuera un pequeño gatito y así comenzó tiernamente las caricias a su koi

-Ita hoy Sasuke subió a verme- le dijo mientras desviaba un poco la mirada

-¿Para qué?-le dijo Itachi aun sereno, que Sasuke fuera con Deidara en vez de con él era ya habitual

-Pre…pregunto por naruto- itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se incorporo lentamente para así no dañar a deidara

-¿No me digas que?- Deidara asintió respondiendo a su pregunta

-Ya lo sabe, y ya lo recordó- Dijo con un tono de nostalgia ese momento lo había deseado tanto que ellos se rencontraran para que fueran tan felices como lo eran el e itachi y ahora le contaba a itachi porque necesitaba de él para que todo saliera como debería

-Es mejor así, ellos siempre debieron estar juntos- se volvió a recostar y cerro sus ojos deidara comenzó otra vez con los tiernos mimos que le daba a su esposo

Continuara….

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado...y que disruten de mi historia de ahora en adelante...


	5. Relatos de un corazon vacio

**Declaimer; **Les traigo la continuacion...lamento haber tardado tanto en esta actualizacion...de una vez les advierto q pienso editar los caps anteriores...esta historia estaba pensada para ser un SasuNaru pero por cuestiones de "el corazon" el NaruSasu gano...

**Anuncio;** Naruto no me pertenece a mi, ni al teme...si no a kishimoto-sama y hasta q no vaya yo y lo robe solo lo ocupo para mis fics

**Genero; **Au, Yaoi

**Parejas; **ItaDei, SaiGaa, NaruSasu...[Otras apareceran con el tiempo]

_Siendo todo por el momento espero disfruten este capitulo! _

_¡A leer!_

Su corazón estaba en desventaja, pelear contra la razón, y el cuerpo no iba ser una batalla fácil, mas si ahora su cuerpo clamaba por algo de sosiego, de tranquilidad, de DESCANSO!, mientras su mente mal intencionada y siguiendo indicaciones de la razón, le gritaba fuertemente a esa pequeña parte de claridad que ahora poseía que volviera en sus pasos, y se recostara para poder recuperar fuerzas, pero el corazón, completamente liberado por ese balde de realidad, gritaba aun más fuerte de lo que el cuerpo y la conciencia podían, fuerte y claro escuchaba

"_Debes seguir, necesitamos de él, lo necesito a él, tengo que estar con él"_

Fue una orden concisa y como si de algo inevitable se tratase, comenzó a caminar débilmente un paso tras otro, se apoyaba en cada árbol mientras su vista se iba nublando cada vez más, la batalla la estaba ganando la entereza de ese corazón que ahora renacía con la esperanza de ver a su dueño una vez mas

-Ya…casi- dijo en un susurro, la fiebre no aminoraba, no tenía intención de hacerlo, menos si Sasuke seguía en la terca insistencia de transitar en ese estado por ese bosque, quien en su sano juicio saldría con una fiebre que podría matar a un humano, aclarando que él no lo es

-Dobe…-susurro pero para el pareció gritarlo, apoyo su hombro mientas escuchaba el claro sonido del agua golpear contra la fosa, estaba cerca lo estaba, podía percibir ese olor a prado, podría sentir la brisa fresca del agua de esa cascada que simplemente empeoraba su estado, a trompicones siguió caminando, ya no lo resistirá mas, ya no podía luchar contra esa odiosa voz que le clamaba por descanso, Ya no podía…

Se recargo en un árbol, teniendo en mente descansar tan solo un rato, fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentado, mientras la sombra de este le ayudaba a calmar un poco sus ansias, hacía un calor infernal, pero aun así su cuerpo temblaba débilmente, cerro sus ojos descansaría lo suficiente, lo necesitaba…

Se comenzaba a perder en la inconsciencia del sueño, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba esa hermosa voz

"_Sasuke"_

Lo escucho en un leve susurro, para luego notar ese toque de desesperación y preocupación, por que se escuchaba así la voz de ese ángel, que había visto que hasta su voz se quebraba, lentamente la fiebre lo estaba llevando a ese estado de inconsciencia, pero él quería seguir escuchando su nombre de la boca de ese hermoso ángel, sonaba simplemente hermoso..

El joven rubio que venía un tanto distraído porque venía pensando en cierto azabache, se asusto un poco al ver a Sasuke ahí sentado al pie de ese árbol cual si fuera un muñeco de trapo maltrecho, corrió rápidamente y entonces se horrorizo mas, le levanto un poco el cabello para poder tener acceso a su frente y noto que ardía en fiebre, desesperado le observo del todo el pobre azabache se encontraba sumado en la inconsciencia, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín signo de la fuerte fiebre que poseía, su cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras estaba sudando de a poco, tenía que pensar en algo rápido no quería que el estado del pobre moreno empeorara

_*-Conciencia Sasu-*_

_Se encontraba recostado con la espalda recargada en un árbol, los rayos del sol que golpeaban su rostro haciendo que este brillara por las perlas de sudor del mismo, sin éxito de calentar un poco a ese cuerpo que descansaba inerte, estaba dormido oh eso simulaba mientras escuchaba todo a su alrededor la paz de ese lugar, empezaba a desesperarlo_

_-Sasuke-san-Escucho una voz muy peculiar al lado suyo y ligeramente y como no queriendo la cosa entre abrió uno de sus ojos mientras fijaba la vista a donde claramente había escuchado tan fina voz llamarle_

_-Juugo, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con pereza, Juugo un joven alto, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, mientras tenia cabello largo y anaranjado, sus ojos poseían el mismo color de su cabello, tenía una complexión normal para un joven de 18 años, una musculatura promedio, era amable y tenía mucho respeto y admiración por el joven de los uchiha(N/a: Disculpen q no sepa describir bien a Juugo es q casi no le doy importancia xD Sasuke: Vaya autora -.- N/a: Callate Bastardo; todavía estoy a tiempo de poner a Naru-chan con otro; Sasu: Ok me callo pero dejame con mi dobe ;/; N/a: xD)_

_-Se encuentra bien- pregunto con un deje de preocupación mientras observaba al pelinegro que de nuevo cerraba sus ojos y se enfocaba en la paz que poco a poco le robaba la paciencia_

_-Te parece que lo estoy- decía de manera molesta, para todos en el castillo era obvio que Sasuke tenía todo menos tranquilidad, su alma, era como un animal enjaulado, que clamaba por sentir la libertad que alguna vez experimento, el único problema aquí que el no podía recordad esa libertad que tanto ansiaba_

_-Moh, Sasuke-san no debería estar así de molesto, se arrugara- Decía otra voz_

_-Suigetsu, mas respeto para Sasuke-san-decía el peli naranjo mientras le golpea levemente en la cabeza al otro chico, suigetsu era un chico de altura promedio un poco más bajo que Sasuke, su cabello platinado y sus ojos violáceos le hacían resaltar mientras lo característico de el eran su dos filas de dientes afilados y una sonrisa que en ocasiones daba la impresión de ser siniestra (N/a: a mí me lo parece; Sasu: Cobarde ¬.¬; n/a: Dijiste algo ¬-¬ mira q estoy viendo quien está libre para Naruto; Sasu: yo no dije nada nwn n/a: mas te vale bastardo ¬-¬)_

_-De todos modos es hora de irnos, su hermano Itachi, ya le está buscando parece molesto_

_-Tsk- fue lo único que articulo el moreno, antes de abrir los ojos eh incorporarse, era siempre tan molesto, comenzó a caminar pesadamente mientras el par de chicos venían solo unos pasos detrás de el_

_*-NaruSasu-*_

Abrió los ojos impresionado, que había sido ese sueño tan venidero, no le dio importancia al ver el cuerpo del rubio a la orilla de lo que parecía una cama, el de piel canela le tomaba de la mano podía sentir esa presión en la suya mientras parecía dormir tranquilamente

-Ya has despertado, me alegro- esa voz le hizo salir de su ensueño mientras dirigía su vista a un pobre chico de cabellos rojizos, ojos aguamarina, en su frente un claro tatuaje con el kanji de amor, le miraba tranquilo, hasta podía decirse que indiferente

-Naruto ah cuidado mucho de ti-le dijo mientras posaba sus ojos en el joven rubio que descansaba tranquilamente tomando fuertemente la nívea mano del azabache que aun tenía un poco de fiebre

-¿Cuánto tiempo eh dormido?-Dijo desconfiado mientras pasaba su mano libre por sus cabellos haciendo caer las perlas de sudor, para luego pasar su mano delicadamente por la mejilla del rubio

-Cerca de 12 horas, tienes el sueño muy pesado- dijo con indiferencia mientras volvía a lo que hace unos minutos estaba realizando, cocinar

El rubio se removió un poco mientras escuchaba las voces de ambos chicos en esa platica, lentamente abrió sus ojos para enfocar la imagen del azabache que estaba frente a él, adormilado le miro por un momento mientras se incorporaba

-¿Sas…uke?-(n/a: notese el juego de palabras xD) dijo con clara muestra de sueño, parecía ser que aun no despertaba por completo ya que se estaba preguntado que hacia el moreno y el ahí en esa cabaña

-¡Sasuukeee!- entonces cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido, abrazo con fuerza al azabache que mantenía ese mutismo,

-Oe! Usuratonkashi! Así tratas a todos los desconocidos- le dijo con sarcasmo, era evidente que era una broma

-Ósea que tu no…-dijo mientras una lagrima traicionera corría por su mejilla y se apartaba un poco del de ojos ébano

-Baka, jamás has podido diferenciar mis bromas- Decia Sasuke mientras ponía una clara expresión de enojo falso, el rubio se le quedo mirando impresionado, esperanzado y de un momento a otro se arrojo sobre el azabache y este sonrió feliz

-Cof cof (N/a: sonidos de bajo presupuesto, perdón ;/;)- escucharon como Gaara el chico pelirrojo tosía en clara señal de que no se olvidaran que él seguía ahí, Naruto se separo con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Sasuke en un arrebato de posesividad, pasaba sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Naruto mientras este le daba la espalda, lo abrazo y coloco su rostro aun lado de el de Naruto, logrando que el rubiales ya estuviera aun mas apenado

-¡MIO!- dijo con desagrado mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía el rubio y gruñía como si lo que tuviera enfrente fuera algo peligroso, cosa que hizo que Gaara sacara una leve carcajada

-Jamás pensé q lo que me decías de el fuera cierto- decía mientras seguía riendo a carcajada suelta

–De verdad es un posesivo de lo peor- seguía riendo Gaara mientras Sasuke ahora le miraba entre desconfiado y confundido

-Y tu de donde me conoces- le decía mientras le miraba con esa expresión fría eh indiferente

-Etto…Sasuke…él es mi amigo G..gaa-chan- dijo algo sonrojado viendo que el azabache no tenía intenciones de soltarle, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto pero si sentía una enorme pena al estar ahí frente a gaara y siendo sujetado de esa forma

-Gaa…chan- Musito con algo de enfado mientras el pelirrojo esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante, como queriendo vitorearse de que el rubio lo tuviera en tan alta estima

-Bueno Naru, iré a…dar una vuelta, regreso en un rato- diciendo esto salió de la cabaña y se interno en el bosque

Sasuke le veía serio, parecía hasta enojado mientras el rubio solo escondía su mirada, sabía perfectamente que esa actitud tenia nombre "Celos"

-¿Y?- soltó el azabache con algo de ira en su voz, el enojo le calaba los huesos y a menos que Naruto le dijera algo coherente acerca del pelirrojo que hasta hace unos momentos les acompañaba saldría como fiera y le destrozaría el cuerpo, era obvio q ese chico no era un lobo el olor que despedía era de un humano, no sería difícil destruirlo

-El…es tan solo un amigo, no es como que tengas derecho a reclamar- le dijo el rubio al azabache haciendo q el ojos ónice se tensara ante tales palabras, era cierto el no tenía derecho a reclamar que el rubio tuviera un amigo, de igual manera él había permitido q le alejaran de su lado que le robaran sus recuerdos, que le hicieran vivir una soledad y un frio q no le deseaba a nadie, entonces un dolor ataco su cabeza haciendo q se la agarrara con fuerza mientras se tendía en la cama y el rubio preocupado y arrepentido por lo dicho le abrazo

Lo observaba tan fijamente que sentía claramente como aquella mirada le atravesaba el alma, pero no transmitía enfado, no era odio tampoco, era algo peor que le quemaba el alma, era dolor, tristeza y decepción de si mismo eso era lo que aquellos ojos negros le transmitían

-Tienes razón...yo no tengo ningún derecho- dijo mientras se apartaba del cuerpo del ojiazul, este al verse alejado del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su compañero se aferro con fuerza intentando que no se alejara

-No...-musito débilmente dejando al aire la frase que tenia pensada para que aquel calor no dejara de abrazar a su corazón

-Sabes...-le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarlo y escondía su rostro en el pecho del joven rubio en aquella posición podía escuchar lo alterado q estaba su corazón por tal cercanía

- Aunque yo no te recordaba...siempre estabas en mi corazón, el recuerdo de algo importante, siempre te extrañe sin saber en realidad quien eras- dijo el azabache mientras ocultaba mas su rostro para esconder ese nítido sonrojo

-Quieres decir que tu...-dijo el ojiazul mientras le miraba atentamente y en su rostro una sonrisa melancólica se figuraba

-Yo no me fui por que quisiera Naruto...a mí me obligaron a alejarme-decía conteniendo lentamente el llanto que juraba en cualquier momento saldría, se aferraba mas a la espalda del ojiazul, no dejaría q su orgullo se resquebrajara aun estando Naruto presente, mientas este en su rostro figuraba un asombro pero con un toque de alivio, su pelinegro no le había olvidado por cuenta propia, el le había recordado aunque solo hubiera sido una imagen borrosa en su mente

-Yo...yo tenía la clara sensación de tu ausencia aquí en mi pecho...el dolor de un corazón que carece de memorias claras, la soledad, no mas bn tu eras lo que me atormentaba, te necesitaba y no sabía q eras tú- dijo mientras sollozaba lentamente, y el ojiazul le abraza con más fuerza y vehemencia, con un cariño y protección inimaginables

-Te necesitaba...te necesitaba y no sabía que eras tú...-sollozo con fuerza mientras el ojiazul se resquebrajaba con cada palabra, tanto tiempo que había pensado que ese caprichoso pelinegro simplemente se había ido dejándole solo, y ahora le decía que había sido una mentira maquinada oh eso comprendía

-Cálmate, Sasuke, tranquilo- decía mientas acariciaba las suaves hebras ébano con lentitud y ternura, el ojinegro lloraba desconsolado todo aquel tiempo que había estado, en esa obscuridad, con aquel corazón que sentía vacio, con las memorias oscurecidas

Se abrazaban como si su vida de ambos dependiera de ello, el azabache aun ocultaba su demacrado rostro del rubio, dejar q Naruto le viese en tan deplorable condición no era una opción, dulce y suavemente el rubio se fue recostando en la cama, no serian interrumpidos, Gaara no regresaría, había entendido que no tenía el por qué volver, que ese par aun tenia cosa que arreglar

-Debes dormir un rato, aun tienes fiebre -decía mientras retiraba con suavidad algunos de los cabellos del azabache que se habían pegado a su frente, y depositaba un dulce beso

-...-no le respondió sucumbió al sueño y esa suave y acogedora calidez q le proporcionaba el rubio, este sonrió con un deje de ternura mientras velaba por el sueño del joven q tenía entre sus brazos

*-SasuS-*

-¿_Naruto...quien es Naruto?...-una oscuridad como ninguna otra que haya experimentado con anterioridad se cernía a su alrededor_

_-¿que soy yo?- las voces a su alrededor hacían q se tensara _

_-Sasuke...-se escucho una dulce voz, al momento esa negrura comenzó a tomar forma y sentido _

_-Naruto...Na-ru-to- dijo suavemente ese nombre era como un tormento quien era Naruto que era para el, su pecho estaba a un paso de colapsar lo que el tenia por corazón no estaba del todo muerto, parecía desafiarlo fingiendo latidos que en verdad no existían en realidad_

_*-NaruSasu-*_

-¡Ahhh!-despertó sobresaltado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, sudaba y su respiración era irregular trato de levantarse pero unos fuertes brazos aprisionaban su cintura, subió su rostro y enfoco el tranquilo y suave rostro de su rubio, se tenso para luego relajarse y mirarlo con detenimiento

-Naruto...-susurro de una manera casi inaudible, sonrió sinceramente como pocas veces lo haría, esa calidez era endemoniadamente cómoda y le incitaba a volver a dormir, pero los demonios q le perseguían no le dejarían empaz

-Yo me hare cargo de ellos- dijo suavemente el rubio, como si contestara a todo lo que el joven azabache se estaba diciendo así mismo, permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientas acercaba el delicado cuerpo de Sasuke hacia el

-Jamás volver a permitir, que me olvides- dijo mientras su rostro seguí relajado y con los ojos cerrados

-No volveré a permitir que te alejen de mi- decía mientras de una manera aun mas posesiva agarraba al azabache que tan solo se dejaba hacer por aquellas sensaciones que había olvidado ya tiempo atrás

-Gracias- dijo en apenas un susurro, y se acomodo aun más en el pecho del joven Namikaze, cerrando sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la suave respiración del ojos de cielo

_*-ItaDeiSai-*_

Deidara estaba desquiciado, al punto del infarto, Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado mientras itachi y sai parecía q jamás hubieran tenido a un hermano menor, daba vueltas por el inmenso salón viendo como ese par de hermanos simplemente estaban sentado mirando a la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-¡Tu!-dijo soltando un grito enfurecido y un fuerte golpe acompañado de una risa burlona se escucho por el lugar

-¡Ouch!-se quejaron ambos pelinegro uno por el golpe que le había propinado su amado esposo y el otro q también recibió un golpe por haberse burlado de su hermano

-Dei, te hará daño estar así, ya cálmate ni que Sasuke fuera un bebe- dijo itachi mientras tomaba hábilmente a Deidara de la cintura y le sentaba en sus piernas tratando inútilmente de hacerle algún mimo ya que el ojiazul si era de saberse era de temer y golpeaba a itachi con todo lo que podia

-Haz dejado solo a Sasuke y en las condiciones en las que se encuentra- Si Deidara sabía perfectamente cómo es que se encontraba el joven azabache, con una fiebre que mataría a cualquier mortal, le había ido a ver unas horas antes q este chico se escabullera notando así q sudaba en exceso y tenía una fiebre de muerte

-El estará bien, ya verás esta en el lugar que le corresponde- itachi que había soltado sus palabras suavemente, volvió a abrazar a un Deidara que ya comenzaba a ceder a sus cariños

-Además...es mejor que ahora no se encuentre aquí...pronto ese consejo de cadáveres llegara-dijo sai mientras su sonrisa falsa se borrara y una expresión de puro odio contenido surcara su rostro

-Tiene razón, va llegando la hora que elija-dijo itachi mientras observaba a su hermano, sai que aunque todo el mundo dijera q no tenia sentimientos y que pareciera que vivía para atormentar a su hermano menor, le protegía bastante de ese consejo de ancianos que le había roto la vida

-El...sabrá hacerlo- dijo Deidara mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de itachi

-Esperemos que si...solo espero...no se deje llevar por la idea de esos cadáveres- soltó itachi con odio, ese destino no era el que hubiera querido para su hermano

_*-NaruSasu-*_

Llevaban al menos unas 3 horas conversando, el único que aparentemente hablaba era el azabache que le contaba lo que había pasado, donde le habían metido las personas que había conocido, ese sentimiento de vacio que había sentido por la ausencia del rubio, el joven le miraba melancólico, mientras que atendía a las palabras del ojos de ebano

-No fue fácil cierto…- dijo el joven rubio que le miraba comprensivo

-Fue…inquietantemente tranquilizador- dicho esto el rubio le dirigió una radiante sonrisa, el problema era que Sasuke aunque había pasado una estadía bastante tranquila en aquel lugar, alejado de cualquier problema había estado ahí con su intensa inquietud

-Ya todo estará bien…-dijo el rubio q le daba un suave beso en la frente mientras este con oh mohín bastante tierno y hasta cómico se dejaba hacer, sin saber siquiera que en un fututo eso podía convertirse en una mentira

Un amplio cuarto albergaba a 4 personas, este cuarto estaba elegantemente decorado las paredes eran color azul marino en el centro una amplia mesa para 8 personas de la cual solo 4 lugares eran ocupados, al fondo de la misma había un librero y al frente un inmenso ventanal, atrás del lugar que era ocupado por el mayor de los ancianos pintado en la pared un enorme símbolo, un pai pai rojo y blanco, el símbolo del clan uchiha

-Ya va siendo la hora- dijo el anciano q se encontraba sentado en la silla principal, vestía una túnica negra y observaba a los presentes con expresión seria, su piel blanca, sus ojos ámbar parecía una serpiente su cabello era largo y negro y su lengua viperina salía de su boca y se relamía los labios con malicia

-Pero Orochimaru-sama el chico aun no está listo- dijo un chico detrás de el, sirviente de Orochimaru, de cabellos platinados y unos ojos negros opacos escondido tras unos lentes redondos

-Orochimaru san tiene razón, el mocoso debe ya comenzar aquello que llevamos planeando ya hace tanto tiempo- Dijo otro hombre de cabellos y ojos negro que le miraba expectante

-Orochimaru y Danzou-sama tienen razón, es el momento de comenzar esta guerra, ya no puede haber dos clanes dueños de esta tierra, es el momento de destruir a los lobos- dijo el último de los ancianos mientras miraba con odio por el ventanal tanto tiempo pensando en esto, queriendo adueñarse de ese lugar matar a su enemigos eterno y ahora…ya todo estaba listo y dependía del mocoso

-Es tiempo ya…Una guerra se acerca- Rio entre dientes orochimaru para relamer con su viperina lengua sus labios y hacer una mueca burlona

"_¿La guerra comenzara lograra eso separar a Sasuke de Naruto?"_

Continuara…-

* * *

**Todo por hoy...en el siguiente Cap. espero tratar lo que naruto paso a la ausencia de sasuke y otros detallees hacerca de la guerra que tiene destinado comenzar sasuke...**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Yuri 17-08**

**Winny_wika3**

**Coptesita  
**

**Les agradeceria q dejaran un R.R si creen q lo meresco nwn**

**Gracias por leer!**


	6. Una DesicionAtrae una Guerra

¡Chicas que siguen esta historia! Primero pido una enorme disculpa por el horrendo retrase que sufri con esta historia, tengo otras 8 que actualizar y me hize bolas, milagrosamente en estos dias eh tenido una inspiracion hermosa~ que me ayudo a terminar este Capitulo

**Aviso Oportuno; **Este capitulo contiene 10% de Relleno, Tambien disculpo todo el Occ presente, mas el de Sasuke que el de cualquier otro personaje

**Aclaraciones; **Esto es un NaruSasu Los personajes son de su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto, pero El teme todas sabemos es de el dobe...

Bueno siendo todo por el momento nos vemos en las Notas Finales :D

Estaba seguro de algo, su lugar era ese, si, siendo apresado por los fuertes brazos del joven de ojos claros, Naruto lo tenía cautivo en un abrazo y él se dejaba hacer gustoso, había extrañado tanto aquella calidez y ahora no había porque negarse a ella, suspiro por enésima vez en ese día, se pego mas al cuerpo junto a el, dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, volviendo a suspirar

-Se te acabara el aliento en tanto suspiro- dijo con una voz dulce su acompañante

-Es tu culpa- respondió el joven de ojos ébano, mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro, un pensamiento surco su mente, si , le gustaban los tomates, pero no tanto cuando el semejaba a uno

-Te amo- Dijo el joven ojiazul en un susurro, sosteniendo fuertemente la camisa del otro chico, aferrándose fuertemente a ella, esperando que se desvaneciera como todas aquellas veces anteriores, pero a comparación de ellas, esta vez eso no era un producto de su imaginación o una alucinación a base del alcohol (N/a: ¡Yeah! Mi Naruto es alcohólico Naru; Yo no soy así maldita ¬¬ Sasu: Es mi culpa buaaaa –esta en su estado OCC xD- N/a: cállense los dos, Naru quieres sake Naru: Si! *¬*¨N/a: no que no eras alcoholico Naru: es culpa de la vieja borracha N/a: xD), pero de igual manera el miedo y la desesperación comenzaron a hacerse de el, logrando que apretara aun mas el cuerpo junto a el

-No me ire a ningún lado- Dijo con una voz tranquila que calmo los espasmos nerviosos del rubio

-Se que no lo haras- Dijo mientras levantaba su rostro, regañándose mentalmente por mostrarse de esa manera frente al azabache

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué es esa marca?- pregunto confundido, en su hombro una figura de tres aspas comenzó a aparecer, giraba frenéticamente para luego detenerse y emitir un ligero tono rojizo, terminando en un negro (N/a: La marca de maldición :D)

-¿Qué? ¡Ha! ¡No ahora!- Dijo con clara irritación, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de molestia

-Me dirás que es esa marca- pregunto por segunda vez Naruto, mientras observaba como Sasuke se removía en sus brazos, debatiéndose entre alejarse del cálido abrazo del ojiazul y atender al llamado de sus hermanos, oh quedarse con su rubio y recibir un castigo de padre y señor nuestro, por parte de su "madre" sustituta (n/a: *se imagina a dei con mandil y todo xD*)

-Mis hermanos…-musito suavemente después de haber soltado un hondo suspiro

-Esta marca, es distintiva del clan, la ocupamos cuando urge contactar a alguno, parece ser que es urgente, ya que no se ah desvanecido aun- rozo con sus dedos la distintiva marca que descansaba en su hombro

-Entonces…debes irte –Naruto agacho la mirada, mientras Sasuke se apretó más a su cuerpo

-Te veo, en la cascada, en dos horas…si me toma más tiempo, mandare a alguien pero seguro estaré ahí, espérame- dice Sasuke, mientras deposita un beso en los labios de Naruto y este sonríe embobado por tal acción

-Está bien, te esperare ahí el tiempo que sea necesario- sonrió felizmente, mientras ayudaba un poco a incorporarse aun Sasuke que aun se encontraba débil, se despabilo un poco y salió de la pequeña cabaña, Naruto se quedo estático recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba como Sasuke corría en dirección al pueblo, y levantaba su mano en forma de despedida, un suspiro enamorado salió de sus labios y sonrió como todo un tonto enamorado, se dio media vuelta jalo la puerta de la entrada trancándola, y corrió en dirección hacia su castillo, el también tenia asuntos que arreglar

●_Sasuke●_

Se atrevió a entrar con la actitud de egocentrismo que había optado desde ya hace algunos años, la altanería que había aprendido le servía mucho en esos momentos, no pretendía siquiera el fingir algo de amabilidad a las aves de rapiña que se encontraban sentados esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, que en ese momento hubiera deseado borrárselas a puñetazos

-Muévete- dijo con irritación, quitando del lugar principal, al ser mas odiado por el, Orochimaru, este ocultando su clara molestia se movió a un lugar al fondo de aquella mesa, sus hermanos tomaron sus posiciones a cada lado del menor, como consejeros

-¿Y? ¿Para que me han llamado con tal urgencia?- Los ancianos tras esa mirada reprobatoria, la voz con toques de irritación del menor, se miraron entre si como analizando quien debería de darle la noticia

-¡Vamos no se queden callados, que coño era lo tan importante que tenían que tratar conmigo!- si, la paciencia no era parte de sus virtudes, su hermano Sai sonrió con falsedad tras sus palabras, observando los rostros desencajados de los cadáveres presentes, mientas Itachi, solto una carcajada burlona, no hacia su hermano sino hacia lo ancianos gastados que parecían completamente asustados

-Sasuke, como sucedor del clan, debes tomar una firme decisión- Orochimaru hablo, tratando de sonar firme y seguro, aunque lo negara sasuke le daba cierto pánico en algunos momentos (n/a: xD)

-Se mas claro- Sasuke recargo sus codos en la mesa, uniendo ambas manos y colocando su mentón encima de ellas, en una clara señal de aburrimiento

-Es la hora, de que comienzes una guerra- una sonora carcaja se escucho por la habitación, proveniente claramente de los labios del azabache menor

-Una guerra has dicho? Y contra quien? Contra ti?- dijo con burla pero seria acallada y borrada al igual que su expresión

-No, contra el clan Namikaze- la sonrisa del ojinegro se desfiguro para convertirse en una mueca de seriedad, una mascara, que ocultaba la sorpresa, el miedo y la desesperación

-Clan Namikaze- susurro, oh eso creyo, Itachi miraba preocupado a su hermano mientras Sai observaba todo con expresión ausente

-Si, tu sabes, que compartimos tierras con esos perros- La mueca de seriedad en el rostro de Sasuke se mantenía, pero su interior clamaba por la sangre del maldito que se había atrevido a nombrar asi a su rubio

-Explicate, por que debería comenzar una guerra con alguien que no conozco- Orochimaru vio su momento de perturbar la mente joven del jefe del clan y haría lo que tuviera que hacer para lograr su macabro objetivo

-Recuerdas la muerte de tus padres?- dijo mientras una sonrisa malévola se posaba en sus labios, y el rostro de Sasuke mostraba un deje de confusión, ¿Recordarla? Claro que lo hacia, ese recuerdo le perseguía y atormentaba

●_Flash Back●_

Un pequeño pelinegro de 5 años de edad corria por los pasillos de la mano de su hermano mayor, Itachi corria como si su vida dependiera de ello y en parte en verdad lo hacia, Sasuke preguntaba a que se debía la prisa pero Itachi no le respondia , llegaron frente a un cuarto Itachi se quedo estático, mientras Sasuke observaba la puerta notando que era la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, la observo por un momento para luego volter la mirada hacia su hermano.

-¿Aniki, que pasa?- Itachi salió de sus cavilaciones para arrodillarse a la altura de sasuke, le miro fijamente recordando el echo que los llevaba a ese momento, tomo a Sasuke de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia si, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el pequeño Sasuke algo confundido correspondió este acto

-Vamos- solto al pequeño azabache y le tomo de la mano apretándola de mas, abio la puerta y ambos de adentraron a la oscura habitación

●_Fin Flash Back●_

-Recuerdo haber entrado a la habitación de mis padres de la mano de mi hermano, ambos estaban muy malheridos, pasando el tiempo notamos que sus heridas jamás sanaban y que su situación hiba de mal en peor, al tiempo ellos murieron dejándonos a nosotros tres al cuidado de ustedes- lo ultimo lo escupió con odio, mientras relataba todo con una expresión sombría

Itachi tomo su mano en seña de apoyo mientras miraba con odia a Orochimaru, Itachi era en extremo intuitivo pero esto era el descaro, ya se figuraba que harian este tipo de movimientos pero jamás pensó que seria tan cinico para usar esa manera, la sonrisa socarrona que el ojos de serpiente tenia en ese momento no le había gustado para nada

-Siguió sin entender, que tiene que ver la muerte de mis padres con tu jodida guerra- Sasuke no era alguien que contara con una basta paciencia (N/a: Bueno solo para con naruto xD)

-Pregúntale a tu hermano- Ahora Orochimaru pasaba su mirada por el uchiha mayor

-De que demonios esta hablando esta serpiente, Itachi- Itachi miro con odio a Orochimaru, este sabia que Sasuke no sabia la razón de la muerte de sus padres, pero era el colmo Itachi había sabido las circunstancias verdaderas por las que habían muerto sus padres, pero no debería debelarlas aun, no aun, y ahora lo que esas malditas alimañas pretendían era hacer que Sasuke odiara a Naruto eso era una bajeza, Sasuke no tenia conocimiento de la guerra que se desarrollo mientas el crecía, el jamás supo por que fue condenado a ser una sombra y ahora esos malditos dirían una mentira para perturbar a su hermano pero el debía callar, daba gracias a dios que Sasuke solo conocía una parte de la verdad

-Sasuke…Cuando tu eras chico…tu…-corto derrepente Itachi no sabia que decirle, debía ser sutil (N/a: Al diablo con la sutileza ¬w¬ trauma al chico xD)

-Cuando tu eras pequeño, los que mataron a tus padres fueron los Namikaze- Se escucho la voz grave de uno de los presentes

-¡MADARA!- Grito Itachi colerico mientras el mencionado sonrio socarron

-¿Cómo?, No entiendo- Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse, esto se convertía en una maraña y el se negaba a pensar que la familia de su rubio le haya provocado tal dolor

-Te contare Sasuke, desde hace milenios esta tierra esta dividida entre Namikazes y Uchihas, ambas razas poderosas y orgullosas, en el tiempo de tu padre aun se mantenía una feroz guerra, una que yo había comenzado, una que hubiéramos ganado, de no ser por tu padre todo esto seria nuestro- Madara se había exaltado y bufaba enfadado, pasados unos minutos se calmo para proseguir con su relato

-Fue…tu padre, el…formo una alianza con el Maldito de Minato, se dejo influenciar por ese maldito, y llego ah…-(N/a: Si chicas…Insinuacion FugaMina :D) fue acallado por una mirada de atención que le dirigió Orochimaru

-A ellos los mato, Minato Namikaze, esa bestia mato a tus padres- dijo con tranquilidad el anciano Danzou

-El líder de ese clan, Minato, se hacerco a tu padre, alegando que las guerra entre yo y su padre, era una tonteria, que ambas razas eramos capaces de vivir en paz, ¡Hah! ¿Vivir en paz?, tu padre fue cediendo y tubo la maldita idea de terminar con todo, tubo la maldita idea de vivir en paz por ti y por tus hermanos, tu padre no fue mas que un maldito cobarde y un traidor por haberse…-Se quedo callado justo en el momento que creyo prudente

-¡JAMAS Y ESCUCHAMEN JAMAS VUELVAS A HABLAR DE MI PADRE DE ESA MANERA ME ESCUCHASTE MADARA!-Grito un alterado Sasuke

-Ellos tienen la culpa de la muerte de tus padres, cuando estábamos haciendo el trato, hubo un problema eso fue una emboscada, Minato se altero y se salió de control, ataco a tus padres dejándolos en el estado como los encontraste- La manera tan tranquila en que contaba todo no dejaba a duda de lo que decía, teniendo en cuenta que era todo una enorme mentira (N/a: Ay que ver que es una clase de mitómano owo Sasu: ¿Clase? El maldito es el dios de la mitomanía N/a: Sasu tiene razón xD)

-Debes vengarlos- Dijo Danzou mientas observaba a Sasuke

-¿Y contra quien me vengare?-Dijo Sasuke manteniendo compostura

-Su hijo Naruto Namikaze, el criajo anduvo escondido pero lo hemos hallado, mata al maldito y hazte dueño de todo lo que siempre debió ser nue…tuyo- Orochimaru sonria al igual que el otro grupo de ancianos acabados (Orochipepe; Mas respeto criaja N/a: No maldita momia ¬¬)

-¿Y si decidiera que no quiero hacerlo?- Sasuke por dentro de desmoronaba, como podían pedirle tal cosa, la sola idea ya estaba haciendo que se le destrozara el corazón

-¡VENGALOS! Tu eres un Uchiha, eres un vengador, como líder del clan asumen tu responsabilidad y acaba con los que mataron a tus padres- Sasuke volteo su mirada hacia Itachi y este le regalo una expresión que solo Sasuke puedo descifrar

-Lo pensare- ante las palabras dichas, Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, mientas todos a excepción de sus hermanos le miraban confundidos

-Pero hasta que no tome una decisión, no pueden hacer ningún movimiento, entendieron, si me entero que lo hicieron, olvídense que son inmortales eso no los salvara de mi- todo esto lo dijo dándoles la espalda a los ancianos

●_DeiItaSasu_●

Entro como demonio a la habitación, pero eso no evito que con delicadeza se tirara a los brazos de su madre/hermano sustituto, Deidara comprendía la situación y acariciaba las ebras petreas del joven que se aferraba a su regazo

-¿No salió bien? ¿Te pidieron que acabaras con Naruto?- Sasuke aun entre sollosos asintió levemente (n/a: Me disculpo por todo el OCC)

-Malditos- musito deidara aferrando a Sasuke aun mas hacia su regazo mientas este trataba en lo mayor de lo posible sacar un poco de temple y tmb no dañar a su sobrino

-¿Sasuke que haras?- La voz de Itachi resonó por toda la habitación, dejando a sasuke un poco perplejo, lo había pensado pero no sabia si seria buena idea, con delicadeza se separo del cuerpo de deidara, pero solo un poco, ese abrazo le calmaba tanto como los que le daba su madre

-Yo…no se…supongo que ahora, se lo comentare a Naruto- dijo con un tono de voz bajo que aunque fuera asi, todos lograron captar claramente, y entonces junto con Deidara ambos sonrieron complices por ver el vinculo tan fuerte que Sasuke compartía para con su rubio

-Hazlo- eso saco de trance a Sasuke y le hizo confiar aun mas en sus decisión

-Ya sabes, que cualquiero cosa…-

-Lo se Aniki, te lo comentare- se limpio las lagrimas, con cuidado se incorporo, sonrio con esa típica sonrisa de sasuke y salió de la habitación dejando a un par de jóvenes orgullosos

●_Naruto_●

Vagaba por las calles de la villa, ausente de todo, pensando en la única persona que es esos momentos ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón "Sasuke", ese nombre lo tenia tatuado con letras de oro en su corazón, tan ausente estaba que no noto la sinuosa figura femenina que le venia siguiendo desde su salida del castillo, hasta que…

-¡NARUTO-KUUN!- Una mata de cabello negro azulado, salió de un lugar insospechado arrojándose encima del joven rubio haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Hinata- Dijo impresionado encima del ojiazul se encontraba una joven de piel ligeramente palida, sus ojos eran de un color gris perla, grande y expresivos, su figuro era envidiable y tenia una cabellera larga hasta la cintura de un particular negro azulado, Hyuuga Hinata vive en el casillo Namikaze, ella junto con su primo quedo al cuidado del patriarca del clan y desde ese momento en que poso sus ojos en el Namikaze.

Cuando la ojiperla estaba a un palmo de plantarle un beso al ojiazul este con su agilidad natural se zafe del agarre

-Te lo eh dicho hinata, yo no quiero absolutamente nada contigo…-

-Pero…¿Por qué?, ya olvida a ese que te dejo , y amame como yo te amo Naruto-kun- La chica se arrojo de nueva cuenta hacia el Namikaze y este se volvió a escapar del abrazo que pretendía darle la insistente chica

-Jamas vuelvas a hablar de la persona que amo de esa manera, tu no sabes nada de Sasuke me escuchaste asi que cierra la boca- grito Naruto, Sasuke que había escuchado absolutamente todo salió decidido de donde se encontraba, un pequeño callejón que estaba cerca de donde estaban ambos chicos

-Naruto- la sola mención del nombre hizo que la pelilarga y el rubio voltearan por inercia y lo siguiente que ocurrió dijo perpleja a la Hyuuga

-¡Sasuke!- El ojiazul corrió con una radiente sonrisa, tomo al azabache con delicadeza en un abrazo pasando sus brazos por la cintura y junto su frente con la del chico que en ese momento estaba rojo hasta las orejas

-Na…Naruto…-Sasuke a los ojos de Naruto en ese momento se veia adorable, sasuke volteo su rostro mientras el ojiazul sonreía complacido por su acción

-¡Ejem!- Se escucho el quejido de la Hyuuga, Unica testigo de lo que en ese momento sucedía en aquella calle (N/a: Que raro owo no pasa ninguna persona *se ve a naruto cargado de señalamientos de no pasar* Misterio resuelto ¬¬)

-¡Oh! Hinata mira, el es Sasuke ¡MI NOVIO!- Dicha declaración la dijo acompañada de una enorme sonrisa, la hyuuga se mantenía serena y el uchiha estaba aun mas rojo que en un principio

-¿Ah?, Hmm, tu no mereces a Naruto-kun – La chiquilla sonrió con burla al notar la expresión ausente de Sasuke tras sus palabras, pero lo que no le dio tiempo a notar fue el aura de enojo que se sernia sobre naruto, ella había dicho algo imperdonable y esta vez no se contendría por ser una chica

-¡Hinata!- La chica estaba tan ensimismada que no noto el grave tono de voz que ocupo, así que se emociono por la mención de su nombre de la boca de su amor

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decir Hyuuga…-el apellido lo solto con molestia- Jamas…te aceptare como mi hembra alfa y donde vuelvas a decir algo asi de MI Sasuke, me olvidare que eres una chica y ni siquiera Neji-nii te ayudara entendiste- tomo a su confundido Sasuke de la cintura mientras la chica observaba todo asustada, esta vez si se había pasado y Naruto no le perdonaría tan fácil

●_NaruSasu_●

-Dijiste que nos veriamos aquí- Dijo naruto mientas se aferraba al delgado y delicado cuerpo de su azabache que se dejaba hacer de las caricias que le rubio le brindaba a su cabello

-Sonara extraño pero presenti que estarías en el pueblo, Naruto…-guardo silencio un momento su voz sonaba demasiado demacrada debía serenarse la mirada del ojiazul le decía que ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo malo sucedia

-Paso algo grave y yo…no se que hacer, ayudame- se aferro a la camisa del chico y comenzó a narrarle todo lo que había sucedido ese dia, las expresiones de su acompañante lo decían todo y al terminar su relato, se quedo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Uzumaki

-La comenzaras…- dijo sin miramientos el Rubio

-¿Q…que…que dijiste?- El azabache se alejo bruscamente pero el rubio aun lo tenia aferrado de su cintura

-Ya me escuchaste darás Inicio a esa guerra Sasuke…- Entonces para Sasuke su mundo parecía derrumbarse

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, como dije antes Lamento todo el Occ que precenciaron en este capitulo pero era simplemente necesario, Hinata...ella la tube que hacer asi por que "aspira" -ilusa ¬¬- Ah ser la hembra alfa de Naruto...

Aun no se descubren por completo las intenciones del consejo de cadaveres, pero pronto las sabremos

¿Por que naruto quiere que Sasuke inice la guerra?

¿Este huira como nena enamorada y no escuchara las razones?

¿Por que les pregunto esto, si nisiquiera se que escribire yo?

¿Hare mi tarea de animacion oh dibujare tonterias?

Preguntas Tracendentales xD!

**ADELANTO!**

-Tu y yo no nos separaremos- lo aferro haciendo que la cabeza del chico se acomodra en su pecho

-Pero tu dijiste que...-El otro chico no se atrevia a ver su mirada para no notar ese brillo de duda

-Se lo que dije, pero eso no hara que tu y yo, nos separemos...Sasuke casate conmigo- todo esto dejo perplejo al azabache

SI CHICAS HABRA BODA xD!

Hasta luego...si merezco Rw dejenme alguno vale n_n


	7. Nuestra Guerra Juntos

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Bueno...*suelto un suspiro* esto es un record para mi *-* Escribi dos historias en una semana (?) Me siento orgullosa de mi inspiracion y mi musa invernadora que creo tiene su reloj bastante turbado imaginate que invernar en verano D:

Como sea...siguiendo a lo importante espero siguan leyendo mi historia

**Aviso Oportuno; Como ya se habran dado cuenta, esta historia cuenta con bastante Occ de parte de Sasuke espero no les moleste y bueno lo disfruten  
**

**Aclaraciones; **Esto es un NaruSasu Los personajes son de su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto, pero El teme todas sabemos es de el dobe...

_Bueno siendo todo por el momento nos vemos en las Notas Finales :D_

Cap. 7 Nuestra Guerra Juntos

Suavemente acariciaba esas finas hebras negras, el chico entre sus brazos suspiro una vez más, y el paso su mano por su mejilla terminando de limpiar las lágrimas muestras ya secas del dolor que por un momento había experimentado aquel chico

-Lo siento, mi amor- dijo suavemente y el azabache se removió aferrándose a ese calor que le protegía deliciosamente

-Soy un idiota- musito una vez más el rubio mientras fijaba en la fina figura del muchacho que dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos

-Naruto- dijo entre sueños el joven de ojos como la noche mientras otra vez finas lagrimas parecían bajar por sus mejillas, esa imagen siguió destrozando un poco más el corazón del ojiazul y volvió a limpiar con suma delicadeza las lágrimas que bajaban por el rostro de porcelana

-Espera aquí…-susurro suavemente creyendo que su amor le escuchaba, estando en la pequeña casa en medio del bosque se acercó hasta la pequeña mesa de madrea tomo una hoja de papel y escribió algo la deja de nuevo en su lugar, tomo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos a Sasuke, lo cubrió perfectamente con una manta y a paso lento se alejó de la cabaña en dirección al castillo Namikaze.

●_NaruSasu●_

Naruto entro cuidadosamente por la entrada principal de la mansión cuidando más que nada no despertar al bulto entre sus brazos, si despertaba entonces, nada estaría bien, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, deposito al joven recostándolo en su cama y este instintivamente se aferró al aroma que ya las sabanas poseía

-Naruto…-volvió a murmurar entre sueños mientras se acomodaba en la cama y suspiraba, el joven Namikaze se enterneció, deposito un beso en la frente del azabache y este se removió tan solo un poco, entonces el joven Namikaze salió de la habitación, hacia la estancia del enorme castillo

●_Naruto●_

-Joven…alguien lo busca- dijo suavemente una de las sirvientas del Namikaze mientras el ojiazul abría suavemente los ojos aun dormido sobre uno de los sofás de la estancia

-¿Kura, Hinata aún no llega?- pregunto el ojiazul mirando fijamente a la joven de cabello castaño

-No joven, desde que salió a entrenar con el joven neji ninguno de los dos ha regresado- dijo la joven hizo una leve inclinación

-Haz pasar a la joven- dijo Naruto suavemente mientras la chica hacia otra inclinación y salía a la entrada de la residencia

-¿Dónde está?- chillo entusiasmada una chiquilla que entro como tromba cosa que hizo irritar un poco al Namikaze

-Sakura, podrías ser menos ruidosa- dijo el joven ojiazul cosa que hizo que se ganara un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo azotar al joven lobo contra el piso

-No me digas ruidosa, y cuida tu tono conmigo…que aunque amigos aun te puedo matar… ¡lobo!- dijo la chiquilla, Sakura Haruno, era una joven de piel pálida y ojos hermosamente verdes, complexión delgada y una fuerza impactante, posee un carácter difícil pero igual es dulce y muy energética, ella forma parte de la servidumbre de la familia Uchiha, pero eso no evito que de alguna manera desligara esas obligaciones.

-El, está arriba- dijo Naruto con algo de enojo, Sakura desde pequeña había mostrado una cierta fascinación por su azabache, aunque el pequeño jamás había sentido ningún tipo de atracción por la joven ella seguía insistiendo, ella había sido la joven más feliz al saberse aprendiz del joven Uchiha, y se sintió aún más feliz al ser su acompañante oficial (n/a: algo así como un estudiante/sirviente)

-Tiene tanto tiempo que no lo veo, Itachi me ha dicho que regreso a mis deberes oficiales, pero cuando me lo dijo no lo creí- sonrió entusiasmada y soltó una risita divertida al ver la cara de enfado del joven Namikaze

-Sí, si como tú digas- dijo el joven rubio para tumbarse una vez más en el sofá de la estancia, mientras la joven Haruno seguía riendo divertida

-Ush! Cuando me entere que esa loca de Karin y el raro de Suigetsu serían sus acompañantes en aquel viaje, me enfade tanto!- dijo mientras seguía viendo la expresión del rubio, ya se imaginaba que Sasuke no había tardado ni un minuto en contar lo desafortunado de su huida, y rio al ver como Naruto ponía una expresión de desacuerdo y asco

-Sakura…él es mío- dijo irritado mientas la Haruno sonreía, ese cabeza hueca jamás cambiaria

-Lo sé, pero eso no evita que yo sea su guardiana, aprendiz y sirviente- dijo la joven mientras el Namikaze se incorporaba y la miraba

-Es por eso que te eh echo venir aquí-dijo serio, cosa que desconcertó un poco a la chica de cabellos rosados, Naruto casi nunca era serio, ocasiones contadas eran las que ella había presenciado al rubio en dicho estado

-¿Qué sucede, que necesitas?-pregunto desconcertada la chica

-No te apartes de Sasuke ni un solo minuto- dijo el joven con voz suplicante y Sakura sintió una corriente atravesar su columna, esto era serio para que Naruto dejara en sus manos la protección del ser que más amaba en este mundo

-Naruto, protegeré a lo que más amas, por que eh visto lo feliz que son juntos- sonrió la chica y el Namikaze esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque Sakura había estado enamorada de Sasuke desde pequeña, aunque desde el primer momento que se vieron no se soportaron ninguno de los dos, de igual manera Sakura entendía que la felicidad que Sasuke necesitaba no lo encontraría en nadie más que no fuera Naruto

El fino cuerpo seguía dormido sobre la mullida cama, aun cubierto bajo las mantas se notaba su fina figura, suspiraba constantemente, pero igual tranquilo por la fragancia de dichas mantas él no se despertaba, dio una vuelta en la cama y quedo cubierto por completo ocultando sus hebras negras ahora solo se veía como un bulto en dicha cama.

Se escucha un suave murmullo y la puerta del balcón se abre lentamente, esperando no despertar al joven dormido en la cama, un joven equivocado, la chica de cabellera negra larga se adentra en la habitación con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar al joven dormido

-Naruto-kun…-susurra suavemente, y se acerca hasta la cama donde toma asiento con suavidad, quiere abrazarlo pero no se atreve, sabe que Naruto está enfadado con ella, entonces con delicadeza y con una decisión tomada, aparta las sabanas de la cabeza del chico y cuando se da cuenta que rubio es negro se llena de ira

-¡TU!- ruge con furia, mientras se aparta rápidamente de la cama como si el lugar estuviera en llamas, mientras observa al desorientado pelinegro que por dicho grito se despierta

-Hmm…-suavemente se talla los ojos y no toma en cuenta como la chica, ya se ha convertido en un enorme loba de pelaje negro, con algunos destellos azules, sus ojos son blancos y tienen un destello de ira, la loba negra se abalanza contra el desorientado pelinegro y le muerde el hombro haciéndolo sangrar mientras este deja salir un grito ahogado de dolor

-AHH!- el grito del pelinegro se escucha por todo el castillo, acompañado del gruñido lobuno de la chica, Naruto y Sakura que platicaban algo animados se alertan de inmediato, rápido los ojos jades de la chica se convierten en un tono rojizo suave, casi rosa mientras Naruto aun en su shock sube las escaleras apresurado

-Huele a lobo!- grita Sakura colérica

-Sasuke está perdiendo sangre- volvió a gritar aún más enfadada, mientras ahora retomaban con más rapidez el camino a la habitación del rubio

El gruñido resonó, mientras el lobo negro parecía sonreír con sorna, en su hocico se veía un poco de sangre mientras el chico pelinegro se sostenía su hombro con la punzada de dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, perdía sangre lentamente, nada grave pero aun así dolía, el lobo se retiró con clara intención de volver a atacar, hasta que una mancha rosa, colérica y furiosa arremetió contra ella y detrás de ella un lobo peli naranja hacia los mismo

-¡Ba-basta!-grito Sasuke aún más pálido, la chica de cabello rosa se detuvo de inmediato mientras el lobo de pelaje anaranjado, tenía ya en el suelo al otro pelinegro, la chica pelirrosa rápidamente se dirigió hacia su mentor

-Oh, dios Sasuke, vamos rápido- dijo mientras apartaba la ropa de su cuello mostrándoselo al chico que rápidamente mostro sus colmillos y mordió ocasionando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sakura, el color volvió al rostro de Sasuke pero la herida no sanaba

-Na-Naruto...-dijo en gemido de dolor el chico, y el lobo anaranjado pronto cambio a ser el chico de cabellos rubios mientras la loba pelinegra volvía a hacer la pálida chica

-Sasuke…estas bien, tranquilo, te curare- dijo rápido el joven de ojos claros, dejo tirada a la chica tratando de respirar, mientras tosía algo violentamente

-Na-Naruto-kun- vocifero la chica y rápido el joven la volteo a ver

-Qué demonios estabas haciendo- grito colérico mientras se arrodillada al frente del chico pelinegro

-Tranquilo amor, todo estará bien- dijo y tomo entre sus brazos al joven para sacarlo de ahí

-Escúchame, maldita- escucho la voz gélida y los ojos rojo pálido de la chica de cabello rosa

-Vuelve otra vez a ponerle solo una mano encima- gruño

-Y te aseguro que…no detendré a Naruto de que te mate- dio un elegante giro, y salió de la habitación dejando hundida a la chica

-Estoy bien- dijo el chico en un gemido, para después cerrar con algo de fuerza los ojos, el rubio le comenzaba a colocar las vendas, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la cálida piel del otro, tratando de resistir ese inmerso impulso de abalanzarse contra el

-Lo que hizo, Sakura- dijo en un murmullo enfadado, mientras terminaba de colocar las vendas y sentía como sus manos hormigueaban por el tacto que ya no recibía

-Eso, no importa ahora- dijo sonriendo mientras con un mano acariciaba las distintivas marcas en la cara del rubio

-Lo lamento, yo no debí dejarte solo…hablare con ella…esto no se quedara así-gruño enfadado el Namikaze, un aullido de rabia que aparto ligeramente a sasuke de su lado, inmediatamente se tranquilizó, suspirando pesadamente

-Que hago aquí- pregunto el Uchiha consternado y Naruto inmediatamente lo atrajo hacia si para abrazarlo

-No quería separarme de ti…jamás me ha gustado- contesto Naruto mientras con delicadeza besaba el hombro lastimado de su vampiro

-Pensé que…cuando me dijiste que comenzaría esta guerra, tú querías…-dijo agolpando las palabras con algo de tristeza

-Tu y yo no nos separaremos- lo aferro haciendo que la cabeza del chico se acomodara en su pecho

-Pero tu dijiste que...-El pelinegro no se atrevía a ver su mirada para no notar tal vez esa verdad que el rubio escondía y que se transmitiría por sus ojos, esa verdad que le diría que todo eso solo era para mantenerlo tranquilo

-Se lo que dije, pero eso no hará que tú y yo, nos separemos...Sasuke cásate conmigo- todo esto dejo perplejo al azabache, que no supo que decir, se quedó ahí con la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro del namikaze y se aferró a su calor

-Estas bromeando…porque si es así bien puedo…-no termino la frase, con cuidado lo separo de su lado lo tomo con delicadeza del rostro y lo beso con amor y ternura

-Jamás…pienses que bromearía con algo así…Te amo Sasuke, se lo que conlleva que tu comiences algo así, pero es más sencillo ya te lo explique amor- dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar

-Acepto…-dijo en un murmullo muy leve y Naruto sonrió con dulzura más por el nerviosismo en la voz de su pareja

Fuera de la habitación una chica se encontraba recargada sobre la puerta y sonrió orgullosa, mientras otra con el corazón destrozado le miraba con algo de furia, retomo el camino lejos de la habitación, eso no terminaría así, no si ella lo evitaba

Gaara llego a su casa, desganado y bastante frustrado, arrastro los pies hasta la entrada esperando y rezando que se encontrara sola y que los tortolos se hayan ido ya, entro pesadamente y sonrió al saberse solo en su casa

-Por fin!- dijo y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba como parte de lo que era su cocina, pequeña pero una de igual manera eso era, vio el papel de y lo tomo leyendo lo que ahí se encontraba bufo con algo de hastió para luego sonreír socarrón

-Creo que no podre descansar- salió de nuevo de la vivienda y comenzó a correr otra vez dentro del bosque, después de unos segundos, un hermoso lobo de pelaje rojizo corría entre los árboles, sin darse cuenta siquiera que un par de ojos ónix le miraban maravillado

Itachi estaba cansado y algo ojeroso, más preocupado por la salud mental de su hermano que por la suya misma, por un momento se había distraído tratando de complacer los extraños gustos de su embarazado esposo

-¡Ha!- suspiro con pesadez dando vuelta en uno de los corredores mientras seguía caminando por ese inmenso castillo del que aún no recordaba todos sus recintos, entro a una de las habitaciones suponiendo lo que se encontraría en ese lugar, y no fue tan erróneo ya que en ese oscuro recinto se encontraba Madara Uchiha, sentado en un hermoso sillón de curo negro

-Itachi, que sorpresa- pregunto el maduro vampiro mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al chico el cual más por prevención que por miedo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás haciendo soltar una risa divertida a uno de los consejeros

-Tengo algo que preguntarte Madara- dijo el joven de ojos negros amenazantes, mientras el otro Uchiha tomaba asiento una vez más

-Pregunta pues chiquillo- dijo Madara mientras apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo y su mentón en su muñeca

-¿Qué tenía papa con el líder de los Namikaze?- soltó Itachi mirando aun fijamente el semblante del confundido Uchiha, abrió los ojos que se tornaron rojizos con negro mientras Itachi ya había activado de igual manera su mirada

-Nada de juegos Madara, ahora me respondes- dijo amenazador Itachi

-Tu padre y el Namikaze-soltó el aire lentamente- eran pareja- dijo suavemente mientras la cara de Itachi se serenaba

-No piensas decir nada crio!-grito Madara eh Itachi continuo con ese mutismo mientas salía de la habitación, no era un conjunto de emociones, no era ira, no era odio, sentía alivio de alguna manera siempre lo supo, pero de igual manera le sorprendió tan solo un poco ahora debía encontrar quien le platicara lo fallido de ese amor y cómo fue que se gesto

Sakura sonreía un tanto orgullosa mientras aun en rostro se vislumbraba ira, caminaba con Sasuke a su lado, mientras a un lado del pálido joven se encontraba el Namikaze, Naruto lo tomaba con delicadeza de su brazo ayudándolo a caminar con torpeza, Naruto sabía lo que conllevaba para un vampiro y hasta para un mortal experimentar ese dolor, ese tipo de herida, era difícil de curar y tardaba bastante en sanar

-Aun te duele.- dijo dulcemente al joven y un bufido se escuchó en la parte de atrás de los chicos, mientras el rubio dejaba vislumbrar una mueca de hastío, la Hyuga había pedido mas bien suplicado que le dejara acompañarlo

-Tch…-chasqueo la lengua la chica de cabello rosado y se detuvo dejando caminar a la pareja ganándose aun lado de la chica de cabello negro y ella se crispo haciendo que Naruto sonriera

-Vamos, amor- dijo el Namikaze tomando de la mano a su pelinegro mientas la Hyuga se guardaba ese incesante sentimiento de querer destrozar al chico de cabello negro

Dentro de cada una de las almas que vivían en ese castillo se encontraba un odio indescriptible hacia la raza que por mucho tiempo compartieron como "vecinos" pero dentro de todo eso, los que más odiaban a esa raza de lobos era solo una persona dentro de todo ese recinto

Orochimaru odiaba mas que nada a los lobos, por el simple hecho de que cuando joven se había enamorado de Fugaku, su propio hermano (N/a: maldita sea, estoy enferma ahora mete incesto maldito cerebro mío e.é) pero Fugaku había fijado su mirada en el único ser que no debía, y así había perdido la vida en las manos de su propio hermano

La serpiente rastrera caminaba como desquiciado por toda la habitación, el chiquillo irreverente seguía sin querer acatar las órdenes, le recordaba un tanto a su hermano cuando se había detenido a enamorarse del Namikaze, todo el temple de aire frio y calculador se estaba desmoronando tras el amor hacia Minato Namikaze

-¡Maldita sea!- el recuerdo de su hermano era ahora mas que nunca una de las cosas que le dañaban mas que nada, dentro de esa guerra su prioridad máxima era vengarse, cada uno de los del consejo tenían sus claras intenciones para con los lobos y su motivación hiba mas lejos que el de "vengarse de la raza"

_Orochimaru nos muestra su verdadero motivo, el amor enfermo hacia su pequeño hermano y los celos que provoco que el se enamorada de un Namikaze lo motivan a querer vengarse, Fugaku se enamoró de quien no debía…y Sasuke ahora tiene que empezar una guerra…_

_Continuara…_

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Esto es todo por el momento...Uy la cosa se pone fea, mi mente esta enferma D:, mira que hacer incesto OroFuga xD! LOL! esto se me ocurrio para meterle mas drama...

Sasuke Acepto casarse con naruto, eso solo llevara a que mas cosas se desencadenen...que papel tiene gaara aqui, por que puse a sakura de buena eso ni yo lo se :3

*ADELANTO!

-Ta amo, te amo, te amo- repetia entre cada estocada, mientras el chico debajo de el se contorcionaba del placer, aferrando sus manos a las sabanas de seda negra debajo de el

-Yo...tambien te amo naruto...-susurro mientras con sus piernas rodeaba las cadeas de naruto y este se sentia mas profundo dentro de sasuke, y comenzo algo salvaje a entrar en su pareja cada vez mas rapido cada vez mas profundo

LEMON!

Jojojo...Bueno chicos, el proximo capitulo habra lemon!

Por cada Review Sasuke disfrutara del placer de tener a naruto en su interior xD!

¿Rewies? Bye~


End file.
